<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When It Rains by Anthoyla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158793">When It Rains</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthoyla/pseuds/Anthoyla'>Anthoyla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon A Time - Fandom, SwanQueen - Fandom, ouat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime, F/F, Fanfic, Lesbian, Murder, Mystery, OUAT - Freeform, fanfictio, onceuponatime, swanqueen - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25158793</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthoyla/pseuds/Anthoyla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>HELLO! The winner of this contest is @Laura_Hollis / @ms_america_chavez<br/>Congratulations ! Your entry title "When It Rains" for this new fanfic has won!<br/>BIG THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO PARTICIPATED!!<br/>I will begin to write this story very soon!<br/>❤️</p><p>SYNOPSIS:<br/>Detective Swan was doing just fine on her own. Clean streets, Clean city; all because of her keen detective work. Enter Regina Mills; A well known lawyer and future owner of her family's prestigious law firm, wants to hire her to find her kidnapped son, suddenly, Emma Swan finds herself in the center of not only a case of kidnapping, but also a previously unsolved murder case from her childhood.<br/>Can Emma reunite Regina and her son before time runs out? Or will old feelings of unrequited love stand in her way?</p><p> </p><p>‼️BOOKMARK NOW FOR UPDATES‼️<br/>SWANQUEEN FANS!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Regina Mills/Emma Swan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Coming soon!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Hard Day’s Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So, he can't take the house from me then?."<br/>"Yes, that's correct Ms Wolfe."<br/>Regina answered, "He will need an agreement from you if he plans to do anything with the house, since the mortgage and deed are in both your names."</p><p> </p><p>Regina sat at her desk opposite her client, Ms Wolfe, discussing the details of a divorce settlement she had hired Regina's firm for. <br/>'Mills &amp; Associates, LLP' was one of the largest and more formidable law firms in the Boston region, and was founded by Regina's father forty nine years ago. As orchestrated in his Will, the law firm  was now owned and operated by his wife, Cora.<br/>Regina, of course, had plans to take over the business, should the opportunity arise.</p><p>"Thank you for helping me Ms. Mills," Ms Wolfe said, "I was truly at a loss when everything happened. Everyone here at the law firm has been so kind to me, I am grateful."<br/>"Not to worry," Regina replied, "Mr Wolfe may have cheated during your marriage to him, but he will not cheat you out of fifty percent! You have my word on that."<br/>The woman got up from her seat and made her way to the door to leave, "Thanks again. I will be in touch with the rest of the marriage documents this week."</p><p>Just as Ms Wolfe walked out the door to Regina's office, her mother Cora floated in.</p><p>"You've been quite the busy bee, I see!" Cora observed, "Only making time for your clients.. Burying yourself in your work.."<br/>Taking a breath in and squeezing her eyes shut for a moment, Regina replied "Only my clients?? Mother, you know damn right well I always find time for Henry." </p><p> </p><p>"Yes of course dear," Cora answered, "that's not at all what I meant."<br/>"Mmnnn.." Regina mumbled, turning her attention back to the pile of paperwork on her desk.<br/>Cora tinkered around the room in silence while her daughter worked. Regina hoped if she ignored her mother long enough, she would eventually give up trying to strike up conversation with her.<br/>Getting up to return some client files to their resting place across the room, Regina finally broke the silence; "Well, did you come here for something in particular? Or did you just come to check up on me Mother?"</p><p> </p><p>Rolling her eyes at Regina's question, Cora simply replied, "Regina, as your mother I'm concerned. After all, you are my daughter. It's been weeks since you've spoken to Robin... I - "<br/>"And what?! What are you getting at mother??"<br/>"What I'm getting at, is if you ever hope to reconcile with him, you need to start talking!" <br/>"And why would I want to do that?!" <br/>"He is your husband, Regina. You need him, and Henry needs a father!"<br/>Angry now, Regina began packing up her belongings as the work day was just about over. Taking her keys from the drawer in her desk, Regina stood up and grabbed her briefcase, replying to her mother, "Henry has me, and he is doing just fine! As for me, other than my son, I don't need anyone."<br/>She walked passed Cora, toward the door, pausing just before she left to add  "And frankly, I don't give a damn what Robin 'needs'."</p><p>*****</p><p>"It's done!" A man's voice boomed from the doorway, startling Emma Swan from her desk work. "Jesus Killian!" Emma jumped, turning to face her assistant at the door, "You scared the hell outta me!!" </p><p> </p><p>"My apologies Swan," Killian replied, "I didn't mean to make you jump."<br/>"...says the guy who startles me every time!" A small smile was shared for a moment between the two detectives before Emma continued "So? You found her then?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yep! She stuck out like a sore thumb, believe it or not!"<br/>"Haha, imagine that.. it only took, what? Three weeks? Alright then, case closed I suppose." She said, taking a red dry-erase marker and striking a line through the missing persons case they had been working on.<br/>"What do you say I take you out for a bite to celebrate?" Killian suggested. Emma, looking up from her desk again, raised her brow with interest.<br/>"Me, you.. some fine wine and dinner." He offered.<br/>Emma smirked, "I'll take you up on the dinner.. but you can keep your 'fine wine'. You know I'm more of a rum girl!" <br/>"You know Swan, if you ever decide to date men, you'd be my kind of woman!!" Killian stated, smiling brightly, leaning against the wall opposite Emma's desk.<br/>"...and if you ever decide to become a woman, I might even give you a chance!" She joked back.<br/>"To the bar we go!" He said, headed for the door again, completely dodging Emma's answer. "Roni's it is!"</p><p>*****</p><p>Mentally exhausted from her day at the firm, as well as her on-going battle about her separation from Robin with her mother, Regina was so ready to call it a day! Locking the front door behind her, she tossed her keys into the old, worn down candy dish that sat on the entry table in the foyer. <br/>She never really cared much for things like candy dishes or trinkets, of any kind. In fact, she never would've had the candy dish at all, if it weren't a keepsake of her late father's. <br/>"Thanks for holding my keys, dad." Regina said to herself as she always did, walking down the two steps that led into her living room. <br/>Her father's murder was still unsolved, fifteen years later. Of course there was always speculation of his murder being premeditated. However, all these years later, there were no clues, no leads, and no witnesses. As far as Regina was concerned, her father was mugged by a random thief, desperate for a few bucks to get by. Henry Mills Sr. was found laying on the ground in the parking garage near his law firm, in a pool of his own blood. A bullet between the eyes, and his wallet nowhere to be found.<br/>Regina kicked off her heels onto the soft, white rug in the living room, pulling out her phone to check her messages. <br/>Paying more attention to her phone then her surroundings, she sat in her couch reaching for the wine decanter she always kept on her coffee table. Quickly Noticing the carafe was lighter than usual, her attention shifted from her phone to the empty glass that always kept her favorite wine.<br/>"Ugh," she sighed, "just perfect. Fresh out."<br/>Putting the decanter back down onto the table, she opened a text message to Robin; "How's my boy?" She typed into the keyboard, hitting 'send' before she could stop herself. <br/>She watched a return text bubble pop up on her screen before she could even put her phone down, "He's doing great, headed to bed soon. How are you, Regina?" Robin's text read. </p><p> </p><p>Henry, her son, had been spending the weekend at Robin's. It was Regina's idea to let him have weekend visits. After all, just because she and Robin were over, didn't mean Henry had to stop seeing the only man he knew as dad.<br/>Hesitating for only a moment as she stared at the screen of her phone, Regina closed out of the text conversation and put her phone on the table next to the empty wine carafe.<br/>Slumping into the couch further, Regina sighed heavily and weighed out her options; just turn in early and get some long needed sleep, or, venture out to the bar for a quick drink or two.<br/>She glanced at the Victorian grandfather clock in the room, opposite of where she sat on the couch. 9:55pm... <br/>"Yeah, I'm gonna need that drink.." she said aloud to herself. Regina jumped up out of the couch, and quickly ran up the stairs to her bedroom on the second floor to change. "I'll just swing down to The Rabbit Hole for a quick drink, no big deal." She thought.</p><p>*****</p><p>Emma and Killian walked through the doors of Roni's Pub, then stopped dead in their tracks, surveying the room.<br/>"It's Friday, isn't it." Killian said to Emma disappointingly.<br/>"Yep." She replied, "Looks like everyone's starting their weekend like us..."</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked her.<br/>"Nah, this is fine," Emma answered, "besides, they know us here."<br/>"As you wish" Killian mocked her jokingly, "our night has just begun!"<br/>Both detectives made their way through the patrons to a small table that was being cleaned by the bar keeper a few feet from the bar. <br/>As they sat down, the bar keeper greated them, "Ah! Detective Jones, Detective Swan! We missed you last weekend, how are you?"<br/>"Just swell my friend." Killian replied, Emma smiling. "And you, Jimminy, how are you?"<br/>"Ohh, you know..!" Jimminy said with a smile, "This place will never die!"<br/>The three of them got a nice laugh out at this. <br/>"So, what can I get you guys?"<br/>"We'll take the usual, Jim." Killian answered, smiling at Emma.<br/>"OK great! A couple of rums, and a basket of fries coming right up!"<br/>"...actually," Emma paused, "Bring us the bottle. We're celebrating tonight."</p><p>*****</p><p>Regina pulled up to the empty parking lot to The Rabbit Hole, a local bar she frequented.</p><p> </p><p>She dishearteningly stared at the sign hanging in the window of the bar; 'Temporarily closed for renovations.'<br/>"Fucking kidding me?!" She cursed to herself, "...of all nights!"<br/>Regina leaned the back of head on the head rest of the seat. "Might as well go for a drive," she reasoned, "gotta blow this steam from the day off somehow!"<br/>Regina pulled her car out of the parking lot, and onto the highway, not even caring if she got lost.</p><p>It wasn't long before Regina realized she was entering the city now. <br/>'Welcome to Boston' the sign read, <br/>'Population 4.3 million.'<br/>It had been quite a number of years since Regina found herself in the city for something other than work relation.<br/>"Fucking hate the city.." she thought to herself, "how the hell did I end up here??"<br/>For Regina, the city of Boston harbored nothing but bad memories. <br/>From her younger years in college; a very confusing time for her emotionally, the memory of the last huge fight she and Robin had before she realized her love for him went numb, to the last place she ever saw her father's face; at the City Hospital where he was pronounced dead on arrival.<br/>She truly hated it here. The only good memory she had of Boston was giving birth to Henry 7 years ago.</p><p>Regina drove around the city for about twenty minutes before deciding she'd hop back on the highway and head back home. However, a mile or two before reaching the highway, she rolled her car to a stop out front of Roni's Pub. Regina smiled. She had forgotten about this place. Regina would end up here after every research paper she had to write in college, and every big event she had to orchestrate for her Sorority.<br/>It's where she realized she was in love for the very first time, thinking the butterflies in her stomach would never fly away...</p><p>"One good drink for old time's sake wouldn't hurt." She said to herself, checking her makeup in the car mirror.<br/>After parking her car in the lot next door, Regina walked into the pub for the first time since her college years.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. An Old Flame</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With half a bottle of Roni's most requested Caribbean Rum now consumed, Boston's two best Private Investigators were feeling pretty good.<br/>Being Emma's drink of choice, she had always loved the way the spicy rich flavor of the rum tickled the back of her throat whenever she drank it. "Going out for a drink was a great idea Killian!" Emma said as she poured herself another shot. It was the perfect ending to a perfect day.</p><p> </p><p>"That said, I think I should take a break from these shots Killian," Emma explained, feeling her buzz kick in, "My eyesight is getting kind of blurry, haha."<br/>"Oh really?" Killian asked, brow raised "Am I going to drink Emma Swan under the table then??"<br/>The two of them laughed together at this. "Not a chance!" Emma countered, "If we're going shot-for-shot, you bet your ass I'm gonna win!"<br/>"I'll drink to that!" Killian replied, holding up a shot glass full of the spicy sweet rum. Clinking his glass with Emma's, they both downed another 2 ounces of rum.</p><p> </p><p>That's when she saw her. </p><p>An eerie quietness crept over Emma, and she froze. </p><p>"Are you alright? Emma?" Killian snapped his fingers just inches from Emma's face trying to get her to focus, but it was no use. </p><p>Emma was transfixed. She slowly lowered the empty glass from her lips as she stared at the entrance of the pub. <br/>"Oh god.. it's her! It has to be..."<br/>"What??" Killian responded, "Who? Who is it??"<br/>A few seconds passed, and Emma blinked hard. When she tried to focus her attention to the entrance again, the mysterious woman was gone.<br/>"No. Never mind.. it can't be," Emma shook her head, now breaking her trance from the sight of the brunette, "I definitely think I need to take it easy with the rum... Anyway, it doesn't matter. Killian, what were you saying now?"<br/>"Erm, I wasn't saying anything really," he replied, "but I think you were."<br/>"...Yeah, maybe." Emma trailed off.<br/>Killian followed Emma's gaze now, toward the far end of the bar.<br/>"Should I be worried Swan?" He asked, "something seems a bit off, what's going on?"<br/>Suddenly, Emma grabbed Killian's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, "I'll be right back." Killian tried to get up to follow her, but she was already several steps ahead of him. Looking back as she weaved between people, she mouthed the words, "It's ok! I'll be back!"<br/>"Famous last words.." Killian said quietly to no one in particular, as he slowly lowered himself back down into his seat at the table. </p><p>"Damn, it's got to be her." Emma thought to herself as she slowly drew closer to the brunette sitting at the bar. The woman's back facing Emma.<br/>With every step that brought her closer, Emma tried to come up with the right thing to say to the her, but what was that exactly?</p><p>Emma approached the bar, standing next to the brunette who was trying to wave down the bar tender. <br/>Realizing her struggle, Emma put her thumb and pointer finger in her mouth, pushing out a loud whistle, grabbing the man behind the bar's attention "Jimminy!" She yelled, "Can we get some drinks over here?!" <br/>As Jimminy approached them, the brunette smiled, gently touching Emma on the shoulder and said, "Thank you for that, I'd probably sit here all night trying to flag him down..."<br/>Just as Emma turned to her to respond, their eyes met and they both froze there, staring at each other.<br/>"Sorry about that Em!" Jimminy said as he walked up to them, "What will you have?"<br/>Still staring at each other, Emma ordered, "..two bourbons Jim."<br/>"On the rocks. Please." Regina added.<br/>Seemingly confused at the situation unfolding in front of him, Jimminy took their order and proceeded to make it.<br/>"Emma.."<br/>"Regina."<br/>"I... I thought it was you when I saw you come in, but I wasn't sure.." <br/>"Here you go ladies!" Jimminy said as he placed the drinks between them, "Enjoy!"<br/>Looking back from Jimminy to Emma, <br/>Regina replied, "I see... is that good or bad?"<br/>"Honestly, I don't know."<br/>Regina grabbed her drink off the counter and stood up, "Ok then Emma, thanks for the drink." </p><p> </p><p>She raised her glass to Emma's, in gratitude, sucked the golden liquid down and began to walk away when Emma grabbed her arm, "No, wait. Regina.. I didn't mean to come off so harsh."<br/>Regina took a deep breath, and sat back down at the bar, signaling Jimminy for another drink.<br/>An awkward moment of silence passed between the women, as Jimminy refilled her glass. Regina decided to speak first.<br/>"So," Looking from her glass to Emma, she asked "I remember growing up, you always wanted to go to the academy and become a police officer. Did that ever work out for you after college?"<br/>"It did." Emma started, "I was injured in the line of duty though, a few years ago." <br/>"Oh God, Emma! What happened? Are you ok? Were you shot?"<br/>"Stabbed actually. In the shoulder. Unfortunately it was my dominate arm that was injured and after surgery and physical therapy the force decided that I was no longer suitable to carry a weapon. So I was assigned to desk work for the remainder of my career."<br/>"I see." Regina said, "Not something you wanted, obviously."<br/>"No." Emma agreed, "Not at all. So I left the force a couple years ago and started my own Detective Agency."<br/>"Ah, so you're a detective now then?"<br/>"Yes, I am. It was a shaky start at first," Emma explained, "but things seem to be coming together now. So it's fine. My partner and I just solved a big missing persons case actually. We are celebrating tonight."<br/>"Oh, congratulations then." Regina replied, raising her glass to Emma before taking the bourbon in.<br/>"Thank you."<br/>Regina stood again, offering a small smile to Emma, "I really should be off. It's late, and I don't want to interrupt your celebration. Thank you again for the drink Emma."<br/>"What? No!" Emma pinched her brows together, "Don't go."<br/>"Emma, please.."<br/>"You know what..?" Emma began, straightening her posture, "I'm not surprised Regina. You pushed me away before, why should this be any different?"<br/>Regina paused a moment and turned back to face Emma, "Alright then Ms. Swan, what do you want? To talk? Drink? What then?"<br/>"Come on Regina," Emma pleaded, "You know that's not fair.."<br/>"What's not fair, Emma? The fact that you told me years ago that you didn't want to be my friend anymore? Or the fact that you are obviously still holding a grudge against me?"<br/>"You broke my heart, Regina!" <br/>"I had no choice. You know that."<br/>"You could've stood up to her. But you refused."<br/>"And then what??" Regina replied, "So what, I tell my mother I was 'in love' with my best friend, who happened to be a girl?? She would have never gone for it Emma." Regina countered, coming closer to Emma's face as she continued, "Don't. Play. Dumb."</p><p> </p><p>Emma, looking Regina in her eyes, took   In every detail of her face. She could smell the sweet aroma of bourbon on her breath. <br/>Lingering for a moment longer, Emma said quietly "You are still so beautiful.."<br/>"I'm leaving." Regina replied, turning away from Emma.<br/>"Wait.." Emma exclaimed, trying to persuade Regina to stay as she started for the exit, "Please! I would love to talk!"<br/>"What is there to say Em? I mean, honestly..." <br/>The two women were outside the bar now, Emma still going after her. <br/>Just before Regina left the bar terrace on her way to her car, Emma managed to grab hold of her hand, pulling Regina back quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Regina found herself in Emma's arms. The crashing of their bodies together surprised them both, Emma not expecting to pull her in quite so hard, and Regina surprised she'd allowed it!<br/>Emma pulled her closer still, placing her hand at the small of Regina's back, pressing their bodies together.<br/>Not wanting to miss an opportunity, and the effects of the rum really kicking in now, Emma pressed her lips against Regina's.</p><p> </p><p>Regina tried pulling away at first, not wanting to give in. Seconds later, however, found herself slowly sink into the kiss. God, how much she missed Emma! Kissing her was nothing like kissing Robin... How strange, Regina thought as their tongues took turns exploring each other again.<br/>Kissing Robin wasn't horrible, but it wasn't this. This.. well, this was something else entirely! It was like Christmas Day! That feeling you get when you finally open the gift you've been waiting your whole life for..<br/>When their lips finally separated, Regina looked at Emma, and saw she was smiling. <br/>"God, what am I doing.." Regina said to herself, "Emma, I have to go."<br/>"Is everything all right?" Emma asked, her smile turning into a question of concern. <br/>"Um, er.. yes. No. Yes? No, no it's not.."<br/>Emma could see that Regina was thrown off, and very confused.<br/>"Ok..." Emma replied.<br/>"I never should have come here." Regina muttered, "What was I thinking??"<br/>"Was it really that bad?" Emma asked, regarding the kiss.<br/>Regina looked into Emma's eyes, "No. it wasn't. But that's the problem."<br/>Finding her keys in her bag, Regina clicked the button on her keychain to sound the alarm to her Benz, unlocking it.<br/>Closing the car door for Regina after she climbed into the driver's seat, Emma reached into the chest pocket of her red jacket and pulled out a card, handing it to Regina. <br/>"What's this?" Regina asked, staring at it.<br/>"It's my card."<br/>Looking from the card back to Emma's face Regina replied, "Ok, but I don't need it."<br/>"I know you don't Regina, but please take it. It has my number on it... in case you ever want to... continue our conversation from earlier."<br/>Regina rolled her eyes and reluctantly took the card from Emma.<br/>"Ok? Are you happy now?"<br/>"Yes. Thank you."<br/>"Goodnight Ms. Swan."<br/>"Drive safely Regina." Emma replied, stepping back from the black car. As Regina backed out of her parking space, Emma stood and watched, returning to the crowded bar only after she could no longer see her red tail lights disappearing down the street.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 3. Wish It All Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Ugh, my head.." Regina said to herself, touching her fingertips to her temples, "What the hell was I thinking, drinking all that bourbon.." Exhaling hard, Regina sat up in her bed. She swung her legs to the side of the mattress, letting the soft chenille carpet tickle the bottom of her feet. Blinking hard a few times, Regina stretched out her arms above her head, cracking her neck and spine so that everything was aligned.<br/>"God, what time is it..?" She wondered. <br/>Helping to wake Regina from her haze, her phone began to ring. <br/>Looking around the bed for it and coming up empty handed, her toes rubbed against something cold and hard.<br/>"Ah ha!"<br/>Grabbing for the phone on the floor, she paused; noticing a small bit of paper on the carpet beside it. It seemed to be severely creased, as though it were folded and unfolded, crumpled and uncrumpled, several times. Puzzled, Regina moved her hand away from her phone, ignoring the noise flowing from it, and picked up the paper.<br/>"A business card? But where did.."<br/>Her eyes went wide, gently touching her fingertips to her lips.<br/>Holding the small, weathered card in her hand, Regina 's memories of the previous night came flooding back.<br/>"Shit."<br/>The smartphone continued to blare, snapping Regina back to reality. Moving her hand from her mouth, she picked the phone from the floor and refocused her attention to the lit up screen.<br/>'Mother calling...' The screen read.<br/>Clearing her throat, Regina answered the call. <br/>"Yes? Hello mother, what is.."<br/>"Regina!!" Cora yelled into her ear, "where the hell are you?! Do you even know what time it is??"<br/>"Please mother, calm down."<br/>"I will not calm down!"<br/>"...it was worth a try.."<br/>"What was worth a try?!" Her mother asked, "You know what? Never mind. I want you in this office, now!"<br/>"I am not a child mother! How many times do I need to say it?! Do not talk to me as though I - "<br/>"You are MY child, Regina." Cora replied sternly into the phone. Regina could tell by the sheer sound of her mother's voice, that she was talking through her teeth.<br/>"I've had to tell two clients this morning that you were locked up in meetings because you were no where to be found! On top of that, Robin has called here for you a dozen times!"<br/>"I've had to tell people that about you my entire life..." Regina thought quietly to herself.<br/>"Are you listening to me, Regina?!"<br/>"Yes mother," she replied, bringing her attention back to the call, "Don't worry, I'll be right in. And never mind about Robin, I'll handle him. Fifteen minutes, ok?"<br/>"And not one minute later!"</p><p>'Call Ended'.</p><p>Clicking out of the call, Regina yawned, rubbing at her temples again with her free hand. "Aspirin." She thought out loud to herself, "lots of aspirin."</p><p>Regina stood up, multitasking her search for pain killers and navigating through missed calls and texts on her device.</p><p>Seven texts from Robin, and three missed calls, naturally. Regina figured he'd try at least a few times with follow up texts after she blew him off without a response last night...</p><p>There was another text on the screen, however, it was from an unfamiliar number. It couldn't be from anyone she knew, after all, Regina would have their number programmed in her contacts...</p><p>Regina placed the cell on the edge of the porcelain sink in the washroom, as she shook out a couple of the chalky-white pills from the bottle. She tossed them into her mouth, running cold water into her cupped hands. <br/>Regina could feel the edges of the pills scratch their way down her throat as she swallowed, shaking off the bitter taste they left behind in her mouth.</p><p>Regina made her way back into the bedroom. Quickly making her outfit selection, Regina took a few minutes to throw the tight fitted clothing on with her heeled boots.<br/>Barely taking a moment to perfect her hair and makeup, Regina pounced down the staircase into the hall. She quickly grabbed an apple from the kitchen, a quick breakfast on her way in, made her way to the foyer to collect her keys, briefcase and coat, and swiftly walked out the front door.</p><p>Once she arrived at the office, Regina made the three minute walk from the private parking garage to the door of the firm.<br/>Clicking her phone awake before walking in, she went back to the text from the "unknown caller."</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm, area code 617... isn't that a Boston number?" Regina said to herself. She clicked open the text.</p><p>"Hey. It's me, Em."</p><p>Those three words stopped Regina cold in her tracks.</p><p>"Hey. It's me, Em."</p><p>She read it again and again, but it didn't change, or go away.</p><p>"God damn it." Was all Regina could think right now, looking up to the sky.<br/>This wasn't the time for this. <br/>Her finger hovered over the 'delete' button for a moment. Then, without thinking, Regina's fingers began to type; </p><p>"Hey."</p><p>Regina's hands were shaking, as she hovered over the 'send' button.</p><p>Before Regina could tap the button, the door to the firm swung open in haste.</p><p>"Good lord, thank God you're here!"<br/>One of the firm's receptionists said breathlessly.</p><p>Startling her with such an abrupt motion, Regina very quickly closed out of the text and slide the phone into her coat pocket.<br/>"Ruby, is everything ok?" Regina asked, stepping inside the front office.</p><p>"I saw you walking up through the window. Did Robin finally get in touch with you??" Ruby asked frantically, "he said he'd been texting you all morning."</p><p>"Yes, he texted me."</p><p>"How can you be so calm?!"</p><p>"Ruby, Robin always texts me... and calls me.." Regina replied slightly rolling her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"And?!!" Ruby asked frantically, "Did you speak with him then? Is everything alright?"</p><p>"I'm sure everything's fine," Regina answered, "I havnt really had a chance to really read his texts this morning, or his voice mails.."</p><p>Just as Regina went reaching for her phone again, her mother burst through the office door, frantic.</p><p>"Where have you been, Regina?!" She demanded, "Whatever, it doesn't matter now. You're here."</p><p> </p><p>Regina threw her arms out at her sides, "Can someone please explain to me what the hell is going on?! For God's sake, I can be late sometimes, you know!"</p><p>"Regina," Cora explained, "It's Henry. He's missing."</p><p>"What." Regina said, "What did you say.." but she knew. She just couldn't believe what she was hearing.</p><p>"It's Henry," Ruby repeated, "he's gone."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ch. 4 Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mon.. C'mon!" Regina pleaded quietly into her cell, "Please Robin, pick up the damn phone!"</p><p> </p><p>Not a fan of being on her phone in the car, Regina, frantic, could not stand waiting even one more second to speak with her estranged husband. The last time she saw her son, Robin picked him up for his weekend visit. How could he let this happen to their child?? <br/>"Yes, hello?" Regina recognized the gruff British accent in her ear, "Regina, is that you?"<br/>"Yes Robin, it is." Regina answered sternly into her cell as she drove, "Where the hell is our son!?"<br/>"Thank God Regina.." he replied, brushing off her attitude, "I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning - why do you never answer my calls?"<br/>Regina rolled her tear stained eyes, "Let's not do this right now, please Robin."<br/>"Yes, you're right," he replied, "now is not the time. Anyway, where are you then? I can come to you-"<br/>"-No." Regina quipped, cutting him off before he could finish, "I'm almost at your apartment. Give me three minutes." Clicking out of the call, her shiny, black Mercedes - the same car her father used to drive - pulled into the parking lot to Robins's apartment complex.</p><p>BANG! BANG! BANG!</p><p>Robin ran to the door to answer Regina's knocking, before she could break it down. <br/>Robin could tell she'd been crying. Her tears left a Smokey trail of dark streaks on her face. As Robin went in for a hug, he spoke:<br/>"Regina, I-"<br/>"Save it Robin."<br/>Regina cut him off, Grabbing at his arms to prevent him from consoling her. </p><p> </p><p>Walking into Robin's apartment now, Regina began to pace the room. <br/>"Have you called the police?"<br/>"Yes, of course I have Regina."<br/>"Ok, and? Where are they?? Where's the search team?"<br/>"Regina, Henry hasn't been missing for twenty four hours yet. The police won't put out a team until the time lapses. You know that."<br/>Regina squeezed her eyes shut, balling up her fists at her sides. Opening her eyes again, she replied "I refuse to just stand by and wait until the person who took my son gets away. If the police won't help, I'll search for him myself!"<br/>Robin stood silent. He knew that tone. There would be no calming Regina down or making her listen to reason.<br/>"Alright then Regina," he said softly, "I'm coming with you. We will find Henry."<br/>Pacing once more, Regina asked,<br/>"Robin, how did this even happen?!"<br/>"Early this morning, after we'd had our breakfast, Henry went into his room to read a while. While I was cleaning up, I realized I was out of coffee. I told Henry I'd be right back as I was just going to pop over to the corner store to grab some more, but by the time I got back, Henry was gone."<br/>"Let me try to understand this. You left our son alone in your apartment because you wanted coffee??!!"<br/>"Regina please..." Robin winced, "I was only gone ten minutes. I locked the door and everything!"<br/>"Robin! He's only twelve years old!"<br/>"Twelve is not that young, Regina. He's perfectly capable of being alone for a few minutes."<br/>"Oh yea?" Regina countered, "except apparently he's not; since now he's MISSING!!"<br/>Robin, shoulders slumped, lowered his head in shame.<br/>"So what then, Robin? What happened next?"<br/>Taking his breath in, Robin continued.<br/>"When I got back, Henry was gone. What's more troubling is that I know I locked the door when I left... but when I came back, there was no sign of forced entry, and the door was still locked. "<br/>"Are you trying to tell me our twelve year old son just poof! Disappeared?!"<br/>"I don't know what I'm saying.. I just know there were no obvious signs of break in."</p><p>Regina was trying her best to process everything at once. Things were not making sense. Her stress was through the roof now, and she knew every second that went by without Henry found, was more time for the kidnapper to get away, further and further away.<br/>Turning away from Robin, her emotions were starting to catch up.</p><p> </p><p>"God, why is this happening??" She said to herself, wiping away tears.<br/>Regina couldn't help but think of the last time she saw her son. As she tried to choke back her tears, thoughts of her father, Henry Sr. flowed through her mind as well. How much she missed him...<br/>"Regina, it's going to be alright," Robin said as he approached trying to calm her, "We will find our son. I know it."<br/>At that moment she could no longer hold it in. Letting her emotions go, Regina turned to Robin, and threw her arms around him.</p><p> </p><p>The both of them stood there now, holding on to each other, sobbing.<br/>"We'll go to the police first thing in the morning, ok?" Robin said into her ear, Regina nodding her head as she cried into his shoulder.</p><p>*****</p><p>"So, that was the woman at the bar then?" Killian asked, knocking back another shot of rum.<br/>Emma had invited him over her place, after they left the office for some food and drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, it was her. Regina." Emma answered.<br/>"Does this Regina have a last name?"<br/>"Mills. Regina Mills."<br/>"Mmm..." Killian thought, "Mills... Mills... any relation to the law firm baring the same name?"<br/>"The one just outside the city?" Emma asked.<br/>"Yes. Mills &amp; Associates, if I remember correctly." He replied.<br/>Emma furrowed her brow as she replied, "Uh, yea I think so... I mean, her father was a lawyer.. Why do you ask?"<br/>Killian chuckled, "Well, I don't know this Regina person, however... I was seeing a girl for a while who answered phones there. One sexy wolf, she was..." <br/>Emma laughed, "Wolf?"<br/>"Well, id call her a fox, but 'wolf' seems a bit more fitting. Considering she devoured me like one!" He responded, laughing at his own joke.<br/>"Anyway! Back to your story Swan. You were telling me about your childhood crush.."<br/>"This was much more than just a crush, Jones." Emma continued, "We were best friends. Best friends that fell in love with each other."<br/>Staring down at the drink in her hands, toying with the glass as she spoke, "We completed each other Killian. From the first day we met as kids, to the first time Regina kissed me on my 17th birthday, and onward." Emma smiled now, thinking back to that very first kiss.</p><p> </p><p>"So, what happened then?" Killian asked her, ...you were so in love, why not be together now?"<br/>Emma's smile faded.<br/>"Her mother."<br/>"She was against it?"<br/>"You might say that." Emma scoffed. "She caught us together once," she continued, "We had one of our sleep overs, the summer before we were to set off for college. Regina had just turned 20. She deferred her first year of college so we could go together, after I graduated. Experience our first year together, you know?"<br/>Emma took another sip from her glass before continuing, "Anyway, I slept at her house that night. One thing led to another, like it usually did... that's when her mother walked in and found us."</p><p> </p><p>Killian's eyes went wide, "Jesus Swan! That must have been terrible!"<br/>"Yeah," Emma agreed, "Mortifying."<br/>"And then?"<br/>Emma shook her head slowly, "That was it. I never saw her again after that. She wouldn't take my calls, answer my letters, emails, texts... nothing."<br/>"Fucking hell.."<br/>"Mmm.. There was this one time, I forgot.. Regina did actually reply to one of my letters."<br/>"Did she apologize? Ask you back?"<br/>"Ha! No. Not even close." Emma replied sarcastically. "All she said was; 'This is wrong. It has to stop. I'm sorry Emma. Please. Stop trying to make this harder for us both. Forget about me.'"<br/>Emma paused, then said, "So I did. I got rid of everything and anything that reminded me of her. As far as I was concerned, I'd never met her."<br/>"And that was it?" Killian asked, "up until the other night?"<br/>"Yes sir!"<br/>"Wow."<br/>"Yeah, you're telling me..."<br/>A few moments of silence passed between the two detectives. <br/>"I really should be going," Killian offered, moving his eyes from his empty glass onto Emma, "it is getting pretty late.."<br/>"Yeah," Emma agreed, "it is."<br/>Killian rose from his seat and started for the door.<br/>"Hey, listen" Emma said, "Thanks for letting me unload all this on you Jones. It means a lot."<br/>Killian smiled a half smile, "Anytime Emma. I'll always be here for you, partner." With a quick wink, Killian left, and Emma was alone again.<br/>Stretching her hands to the ceiling, Emma could feel every inch of her body start to relax as she slowly came out of her stretch.<br/>Quickly, she took the drink ware from the table and into the kitchen, putting it into the sink. As she headed now for her bedroom, she felt a buzz in her back pocket. "C'mon Jones, you just left..." she thought to herself, pulling her phone from her pocket.<br/>Only it wasn't Killian.<br/>Surprised, Emma sat back down at the table.<br/>This text was from Regina.<br/>"Well damn," Emma thought to herself, "took her long enough to finally reply!"<br/>Emma opened the text to read it. Swallowing hard, Emma read the words Regina sent her.</p><p>"I need you."</p><p> </p><p>Emma felt a tightening in her chest as her heart began to race.</p><p>"I need you."</p><p>She read it again.</p><p>"For what??..." she thought out loud.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 5. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blurry eyed, Emma read Regina's text a few more times;</p><p>"I need you."</p><p>It was late. She knew shouldn't have had that last drink. But then again, nights out with Killian were never early nights, and that conversation.. about her past with Regina..<br/>Emma felt the pores of her skin begin to sweat, and she suddenly felt very dizzy.<br/>"Ugh..." she said to herself, feeling the nausea set in, "I.. I'm way too drunk for this.." <br/>Taking a deep breath, she rose from the dining room chair, and forced herself into the bedroom, leaving her phone on the table. <br/>After she flopped herself down, face first on her mattress, it didn't take long for Emma to slip off to sleep.</p><p>*****</p><p>"Damnit! What the hell, Emma?!" Regina whispered to herself, squeezing her phone, "Answer me back!"<br/>It had been hours since she sent that last text to Emma. Regina glanced at the clock on the dashboard of her car.<br/>Four and a half hours, to be exact!</p><p>Regina began feverishly pounding away at the keys on her phone, sending out a few more texts to the blonde,<br/>"Hello?? Emma?"<br/>"Please text me as soon as you read this!"<br/>"Where are you??"</p><p>Her phone bounced off the black leather interior of the passenger seat, as Regina threw it in frustration. <br/>"Fuck!" <br/>Leaning her head back into the driver's seat of her Mercedes, Regina drew in a deep breath and forced it back out. <br/>'OK Regina, just calm yourself down. You certainly cannot go in there with your emotions blaring!' She told herself.</p><p>She was Parked outside of the town's police building for several minutes now, trying to decide what to do. Regina was nervous and a bit scared, though she'd never let anyone know that. <br/>This was something she knew she needed to do. It was time to decide if she should really go in and try to convince the police to send out a search party for her son. <br/>"This fucking '24 hour missing persons law' is ridiculous!"<br/>She grabbed her phone again, gathered her purse, and exited the car.<br/>"Here goes nothing!"</p><p>As she entered the Police Building, Regina put on her best 'I'm not taking no for an answer' attitude. <br/>Jolted by the sound of the door slamming shut, the officer at the front desk perked her head up. <br/>"Hello Ms. Mills," the officer greeted, "what can we help you with today?"<br/>Breezing passed the front desk, Regina didn't give the officer a second look. Her mind was set, and there wasn't a damn thing any peon working the front desk could help her with.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Ms. Mills!" the officer said jumping up from her seat, "you can't go back there unless you're checked in!"<br/>"So check me in." Regina muttered as she unapologetically walked on.<br/>After taking a few steps after her, the female officer gave up trying to stop Regina, watching her disappear around the corner.<br/>As she rounded the corner, Regina met eyes with the Chief of Police, catching him off guard.<br/>"Regin... Uh, Ms. Mills!"<br/>"Just the man I was looking for." <br/>"Listen, Ms. Mills, we've discussed this time and again," The chief began, "I absolutely can not release the defendant unless bail has been posted! The bail is non-negotiable!"<br/>"That's not why I'm here, Chief Crawford."<br/>"..oh. I see. What can I help you with then?"<br/>Regina straitened her posture.<br/>"It's my son." Regina replied, fighting back the urge to cry, "he's missing."<br/>"I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Mills." The officer replied, "Follow me into my office and I will take some information and details from you."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, John. I've come to you because I need you to organize and send out a search party." Regina explained as she followed The Chief to his office, "it's been nearly 24 hours since he disappeared, which frankly, is far too long to begin with!"</p><p>Regina almost crashed into the Chief when he abruptly stopped in his tracks.<br/>Turning to her, Chief Crawford asked, "Wait, Wait a minute. It hasn't been a full 24 hours since Henry disappeared?"<br/>"Well, no.. not exactly. Not yet." Regina answered, "But why should that matter?! He's a missing child!"<br/>"When will it be 24 hours?" He continued.<br/>"Jesus John!" Regina replied exasperated, "I don't know exactly. He wasn't in my care when he disappeared.. Robin said it happened just after breakfast.. so maybe about 10 in the morning."<br/>"Regina," John replied, "It's only 630am. It's possible he could still turn up in the next couple hours, according to statistics. That's why we wait."<br/>"Christ! Are you telling me you won't help me then??!"<br/>"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm only suggesting that we need to wait the full 24 hours before we release a search team or any information regarding the situation."<br/>"Screw statistics, John!"<br/>"Regina, I'm sorry.. that's the law. I would do more if I - "<br/>"Yeah, sure. You would do more if you could. Thanks for nothing.. Chief."</p><p>Regina left him standing there with a face full of apologies as she walked right out the door.</p><p>Now on the sidewalk, Regina pulled her phone out of her pocket and stared at the glowing screen. Still no reply from Emma. <br/>Looking up at the grey, cloudy sky as though she were expecting a miracle from the heavens, Regina closed her eyes and pulled her coat tighter around her. It suddenly felt a lot colder.<br/>Thrusting her hand into her purse to fish out her keys, she noticed there was a small, tattered piece of paper seemingly tangled in the rings of the keychain.<br/>Pinching her brows together in curiosity, Regina tugged on the small rectangular paper, separating it from her keys.</p><p> </p><p>There, wrapped up in a tangled mess with her keys, was the business card Emma had given her that night at the bar. The card, now crumpled and full of wrinkles, gave Regina an idea. <br/>"Well, if Emma won't answer my texts," Regina thought to herself, "I'll just have to pay her office a visit!"<br/>Popping the address from the card into her phone's gps, Regina was on her way.</p><p>*****</p><p>As Regina drove towards the outskirts of the Boston area, her gps indicated she was close to her destination now. <br/>Slowing down to a stop, Regina parked her Mercedes just inside the driveway to a building that matched the name to Emma's business card.<br/>Stepping away from her vehicle and making her way up the drive, Regina took in the view of the building and the land it sat on.</p><p> </p><p>The building itself was ordinary. It was square, boring, and stood alone. Honestly, Regina thought Emma could do better.</p><p>"I would have thought Emma might've chosen something... a bit closer to the city." Regina said out loud to no one.<br/>"But I suppose this place serves the purpose after all.."<br/>She felt good about this. Emma will help her.. why wouldn't she? She gave Regina her card after all.<br/>Squinting against the sun that began to peak through the separating clouds, Regina held her hopes high.</p><p> </p><p>Upon entering the building a man's voice could be heard from the next room, "Welcome to HookInSwan's Investigations!" <br/>"Hello there," Regina replied as she watched the man enter the room, "I'm looking for Emma. Emma Swan? It's my understanding she owns this place?"<br/>"Haha!" The man chuckled softly, "Yes, Emma owns this place. As well as I, love."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh.. I see." Regina answered curtly. "You both own it..? Together."<br/>"Why yes, love. That's what I said. It's our business of investigations." He replied smiling, "now then, the name's Killian. what can I do for you?"<br/>"When will Detective Swan be in? It's very important I speak with her."<br/>"Ahh, Detective Swan..?" Killian replied, "Well, we sort've make up our own hours as it suits the needs of the business. I haven't spoken to her yet this morning, as it is still a wee bit early."<br/>"I see.."<br/>"But I assure you, I can certainly help with whatever you need."<br/>"Yes, I'm sure." Regina replied with a sarcastic smile, "I'm sure you help Emma with plenty.."</p><p> </p><p>A moment of awkward silence passed between them both. <br/>Noticing a small pad of paper on the desk behind him, Regina brushed passed Killian and grabbed it along with a pen. Quickly scribbling her name and number onto the paper, she tore it off the pad and pushed it into Killian's hand.<br/>"Emma should already have my number.. But, do me a favor, will you love?" She mocked him, "Be a good boy and Let Emma know I'm looking for her."<br/>Killian glanced down at the crumpled paper in his hand as Regina spun on her heel and made her way to the door.<br/>"Ahh.." He realized, "So you're Regina. The Regina."<br/>"The one and only. And don't you forget that." She replied, turning her head to the side as she spoke. The corners of her mouth turned up in a smile, realizing Killian's reaction meant that Emma had spoken to him about her. About them.<br/>Tossing the pen and pad onto the chair by the door, Regina left the building.</p><p>*****</p><p>Emma leaned against the kitchen counter waiting for the coffee to brew. The sun was shining particularly brighter this October morning. The warm rays of sunlight spilled in through the kitchen window, warming her skin against the cold autumn air.</p><p>BEEEEEEEP!</p><p>Emma turned off the coffee pot and poured herself a mug full of the hot, dark, bitter liquid. She mixed in her usual 2 spoons of sugar and sweet cream, watching the black coffee transform into its familiar creamy Carmel color.<br/>Holding it up to her face, Emma closed her eyes and took in the fragrance of it.<br/>This was Emma's favorite part of the day. She always thought the morning sun filled her with the energy she would need to get through it all.. as well as the sugar and caffeine in her coffee!<br/>She slowly took the first sip from the mug, allowing the warm liquid to roll around against her tongue, and finally down, as she swallowed. <br/>Coffee mug in hand, Emma walked across the kitchen toward the table. She pulled out a chair and sat down to enjoy the few minutes she had left of this beautiful morning before leaving to go into the office.<br/>Taking a deep breath, she reached for her phone, waking the screen up to her touch.</p><p>Thirteen text messages... from Regina.<br/>And one from Killian.</p><p>"What the..." Emma said to herself, really taking in the fact that Regina texted her so many times.</p><p>She opened the text from Killian first.<br/>"Sooo.. That woman you told me about last night? Regina? She just left the office. She's looking for you, for some reason. What happened??"</p><p>"Good Question!" She said out loud to herself, taking another sip from her mug. Pinching her brows together in deep thought, Emma scrolled through Regina's messages.</p><p> </p><p>Regina was at our office??<br/>Emma thought to herself. Why?? What's going on??</p><p>"Emma, where are you??"<br/>Regina's text read, "Please call me as soon as possible!"<br/>"Emma!! Please, I really need you right now. Please call me."</p><p>The rest of the messages from Regina were more of the same.</p><p>"Thanks for letting me know," Emma texted back to Killian, "not sure what she wants but I'm gonna find out. I'll swing by the office a little later today."</p><p>Emma bit her bottom lip trying to decide what to do. Part of her really really wanted to know what was going on with Regina, but... the other part of her kept reminding herself of their past. That's a wound Emma certainly didn't want to open back up.</p><p>"Fuck it." She said out loud, grabbing her phone again.<br/>Selecting Regina's number from her contact list, Emma pressed 'call', and held the phone to her ear.</p><p>The other end of the call only rang twice before Regina picked up. Sounding a bit frantic on the line, Regina immediately spoke, "Yes?? Emma? Is that you??"</p><p>Emma's hands began to sweat. She answered Regina as she attempted to wipe the palms of her hands on her pants.</p><p>"Uh, yea.. yes. Yes, it's me, Emma. I got your texts this morning. What's going-"</p><p>Regina cut her off,  allowing her sentences to run completely over Emma's words, "Emma, I need your help with something. I've tried going to the police, but there's too many rules to play their book, and I think time is of the essence here..."</p><p>"Regina, pardon my rudeness," Emma replied, "But what the hell are you talking about?? Are you ok?"</p><p>There was a slight pause on Regina's end of the line, and Emma knew there was a loaded answer coming back any second now.</p><p>"No, Emma, I am not ok. My son is missing. Someone took my boy!"</p><p>Emma almost choked on her coffee, "oh my god! Regina! I'm so sorry.. I didn't know-"</p><p>Regina cut her off, "It's fine. Don't apologize. I'm just really on edge right now. I havnt slept a damn wink since this happened yesterday and I'm beginning to feel like I'm going crazy."</p><p> </p><p>"I understand," Emma replied, "What can I do to help?"</p><p>Regina explained her search party ideas with Emma, and gave her some details of the situation as well.</p><p>"Listen, Emma..." Regina continued, "I know I don't have the right to ask you for anything.. but I don't know who else to turn to."</p><p>"Hey, hey.." Emma assured her, "Don't worry about it. That's not my concern right now."</p><p>"Thank you, Em."</p><p>A long silence passed between the two women before Emma finally spoke.</p><p>"Ok so, we really need to discuss the details of the kidnapping..."</p><p>"Yes, of course," Regina agreed, "I want to start looking for Henry as soon as possible!"</p><p>"Ok, great." Emma replied.</p><p>Then Regina asked, "Why don't you come over to my place, and we can discuss the details."</p><p>"Oh um.. your place?" Emma confirmed nervously.</p><p>"Why yes, Emma. My place. Is there a problem with that?"</p><p>Suddenly, the heat from Emma's coffee became too much. She could feel her skin dampen with perspiration.</p><p>"Yes. I mean no!.. shit." Emma replied. "It's fine. I'll um, I'll have Killian meet me and we will head over."</p><p>"Mmm.." Regina said into the phone, "Actually, I would rather Detective Killian stay out of this, Emma."</p><p>"Oh. Ok, I see.." Emma answered, "Is everything ok? I mean, did he do something he shouldn't ha-"</p><p>"No no no..." Regina assured her, "Everything's fine. I just don't think he needs to be involved."</p><p>"Ok." </p><p>"Alright, great. Thank you Emma. I'll text you my address. See you soon."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Oil and Water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Emma stood at the foot of the driveway. Beautiful marble stonework lined the walkway leading up to what would be Regina's home. </p><p> </p><p>Emma stood back and admired the home.</p><p>At first glance the huge house seemed rather plain, at least from the outside.<br/>Spotless white siding, accompanied by a plethora of windows, all lined with black shutters. <br/>Where's the classic white Pickett fence?<br/>Emma wondered to herself, glancing around the front yard.</p><p> </p><p>It did however, have a rather intriguing balcony... <br/>Built just above the enormous front door sat a beautiful grand balcony. <br/>Emma gently closed her eyes, turning her face up to the sky. The October air was crisp and chilly, but the sun rays where especially warm today.</p><p>Relaxing on that balcony every morning.. with a cup of coffee would be wonderful! Especially with Regina...</p><p>Emma's eyes suddenly shot open at the thought.<br/>Shaking off the image her imagination painted for her, Emma began her stride toward the front door.</p><p>Knock it off, Emma. That's not why you're here.<br/>She reminded herself as she walked.</p><p>Her eyes took in the luscious green of the grass in the yard, ever so perfectly manicured, as well as the white birch trees scattered amongst it. Just before reaching the front steps, stood a fruit tree.</p><p>Regina always had a thing for apples.<br/>Emma thought, smiling at the memory.</p><p>Standing now just inches from the front door, Emma took one last look at the address Regina had texted her, making sure she had the correct place.</p><p>This is definitely it..</p><p>Tucking her phone into her back pocket, Emma knocked on the door.<br/>Stepping back, anticipating Regina to answer, she waited.</p><p>Emma could feel her heart racing. The quick and steady thumping of her heart felt like it was slamming itself against her chest as the seconds ticked by.</p><p>Lost in her thoughts again, the door flew open, catching Emma by surprise.</p><p>"Emma!" Regina said with a shocked expression, "Well, you certainly got here fast!"<br/>"Oh, uh, yeah... I suppose I did." <br/>She'd never tell Regina she did 90 on the freeway to get there.<br/>"Please, come in." Regina moved away from the entrance to allow room for Emma to enter.<br/>"Thank you for coming.."<br/>"It's really fine, Regina." Emma replied, "There's no need to thank me.<br/>Regina gave her a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Can I get you something to drink?" Regina asked, "Scotch? Rum? Perhaps a glass of wine?"<br/>"Oh! I uh..." Emma stumbled over her words, "..I don't usually drink on the job..."<br/>"Yes, of course," Regina answered, "Do you mind if I do?"<br/>Emma, confused now, replied "Do? Do what.."<br/>"Have a drink? After these last 24 hours, I need something to calm my nerves!"<br/>"Oh! Yes, of course, sorry." Emma said sheepishly, shaking her head.<br/>Stepping further into the house, Regina made her way to the foot of the den, where she kept her favorite bourbon at the ready.<br/>As she began to fix herself a drink, she spoke; "You know, I don't drink often. Please don't get the wrong idea.." Regina glanced back at Emma, "It's just... times like these.. sometimes just the feeling of the warm burn from the bourbon serves as a welcomed distraction from the craziness of the world.."<br/>Emma knew this feeling all too well. All those years ago after Regina stopped talking with her and refused to see her, her favorite bottle of rum helped to numb her pain every now and again.<br/>"Honestly, I understand." Emma sighed, touching her fingertips to the base of her neck, "Actually, I think I will have a drink," Emma said, "My nerves could use some easing too.."<br/>Regina smiled, grabbing a second glass.<br/>Emma watched as Regina's slender fingers wrapped themselves around the ice cubes, releasing the cold rocks into a second glass, before pouring a few ounces of the golden brown liquid into it.<br/>Regina swished the liquid and ice around the glass a few times before handing it to Emma.</p><p> </p><p>"There you are, detective." Regina exclaimed, "Enjoy."<br/>Emma took the cold glass from her, never taking her eyes off the woman.</p><p>"Thank you." Emma said, following her further into the den.<br/>The room was absolutely enormous! It should have come to no surprise to Emma, given the financial situation Regina grew up in, as well as being a part of such a wealthy family run business and all.<br/>The color theme on the outside of the mansion continued on the inside of the home.<br/>Scattered yet perfectly placed across the black and white marble floor, sat a beautiful antique Victorian sofa, nestled between two mahogany side tables. The windows surrounding the room were all dressed in black and white damask curtains, reaching from the top of the enormous windows down to the floor. The antique parsons chair by the white fireplace matched the rich velvet curtains. </p><p>Regina gestured to the sofa, "Please, sit with me."</p><p> </p><p>Emma sat down across from the fireplace where Regina stood, fidgeting with the clock on the mantle.<br/>Emma took notice of the bowl of ruby red apples on the coffee table. No doubt they were fresh picked from the apple tree out front.<br/>"So," Emma began, breaking the silence, "Your son, Henry? He's about... eleven years old?"<br/>"Twelve, actually." Regina corrected her, taking her seat in the parsons chair, “Emma, before we begin, let me just start by saying thank you. Although you say it's no big deal, it certainly is to me. I know I'm the last person you want to help right now.. I truly cannot express just how thankful I am that you're willing to do this."<br/>Emma paused a moment before responding. Seconds later, looking back at Regina she replied, "The past is the past, Regina. I only want to do what's right, and Henry has absolutely nothing to do with what happened between us."</p><p> </p><p>Regina adverted her eyes away from the blonde as she sipped her bourbon.</p><p>Taking a small note pad and pen from the pocket of her jacket, Emma cleared her throat; "Ok. So, tell me about Henry. What does he look like, for example."<br/>"He's such a beautiful child Emma..." Regina replied, her cheeks beginning to flush, "brown hair, like mine. Light brown eyes.. fair skin, like yours actually... always grinning that big joyful smile of his.. He always has hope in his beautiful brown eyes."<br/>Regina paused to watch, as Emma feverishly scribbled in her notepad.<br/>"His hopeful expression always reminded me of you, Emma. How you would often have the same look in your eyes, when we were children."<br/>Emma suddenly stopped writing and stole a look at Regina. Emma could see she was fighting back tears through her smile. Regina's eyes began to puff; The salty liquid welling up at the outline of her beautiful eyes.. <br/>There was so much left unsaid between them, about their past. But, Emma wasn't quite sure that now was the best time to bring that up. Not with Regina's emotions running so high.</p><p>Not really sure how to respond, she asked "Do you have any photos of Henry?"<br/>"Oh yes, of course!" Quickly shaking off the tears, Regina stood up from her seat, placing her now empty glass on the fireplace mantle and reached for her phone. Sitting down next to Emma, she opened the photos app and scrolled through a few, finally settling on one; "This is the most recent photo I have of him. School picture day was just a few weeks ago.." <br/>Taking the phone from Regina, Emma gazed at the picture of Henry.</p><p> </p><p>"This photo is perfect. We can use it to post 'Missing Child' posters around the city, if that's alright with you?"<br/>"Oh yes! Absolutely!" <br/>"Can you text this photo to my phone?"<br/>"Consider it done."<br/>"Can you tell me what Henry was wearing when he went missing? Any detail you can remember would help. Statistics show, children that are abducted are often found wearing the same clothes they wore when they reportedly went missing."<br/>Regina thought for a minute. "Honestly Emma, I don't know. Henry was with my husband at the time.. perhaps I can find out."</p><p>"Husband?" Emma asked with raised eyebrows. Her eyes quickly darting to Regina's hands, searching for evidence of a ring.</p><p>"Yes.. well, soon to be ex-husband."</p><p>"I see. I didn't know you were married."</p><p>Regina offered a small smile. "Yes, technically I am. Although, we've been separated for months now. Henry splits his time between the two of us. He was staying with him at the time, so he could've been wearing any of the clothes he keeps there, at Robin's apartment."</p><p>"Ok.." Emma tapped the pen on her knee as she thought. "So... Robin, is it? He's Henry's father?"</p><p>"Yes." Regina replied. </p><p> </p><p>"I see, ok.." Emma continued her note taking as she spoke.</p><p>Confused at Emma's reaction, Regina asked, "Oh? Is that important somehow?"</p><p>"Well.." Emma began, thinking very carefully about her words, "In some cases, it's been known that one of the spouses will abduct the child.. sometimes in fear that they will be denied custody in a divorce. Or sometimes even for a desperate attempt to win the other person back."</p><p>"What?? That's crazy!" Regina answered back, shocked. "Honestly Emma, I really don't think Robin has anything to do with this. After all, he was the one who called the police. When I met up with him that day, he was just as upset and heartbroken as I was."</p><p>"Perhaps," Emma admitted, "But we can't rule things off the table until we know for sure... Do you have any photos of him? Of Robin?"</p><p>"I'm sure I do.." Regina again scrolled through her photos on her phone, <br/>"Here's one. This was taken by my sister, Zelena. This was day we took Henry home from the hospital."</p><p> </p><p>"Robin absolutely loves Henry."</p><p>"Yes," Emma replied looking at the photo, "I can see it in his face."</p><p>A few moments of silence stood between them now. Neither woman really knew what to say or how to say it. The awkwardness was becoming increasingly uncomfortable.</p><p>"...Emma, I just-"</p><p>"No, please.. let me." Emma replied, cutting Regina's words off completely, "When we were kids.. everything was so much easier. Nothing else mattered in the world except whatever game we were playing at the time.. As adults.. things are so much different. Harder."</p><p> </p><p>"Emma, I don't really understand what you're-"</p><p>"Regina. I just want you to know that I'm happy for you. I'm genuinely happy that you found someone that makes you happy. I've never wanted anything more than that, especially for you."</p><p>"Thank you, Emma." Regina replied slowly, "But I'm not quite sure you understand.."</p><p> </p><p>"I do, Regina. I understand completely."</p><p>"Do you? Because it certainly doesn't seem like it."</p><p> </p><p>After a slight pause, Emma continued, "I understand that you met Robin, fell in love, had a family with him... I know you wanted to move on with your life, Regina, and I'm happy for you that you did."</p><p>"Move on.. Emma, what on earth-"</p><p>"It was hard then, but, maybe it was best that your mother put an end to what we had.. after all, I could never give you what Robin was able to give you; a son."</p><p>Regina's confusion quickly turned to anger, "Excuse me??!"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"That is not why I was with Robin! Perhaps, Ms. Swan, you don't really know me at all!"</p><p>"Regina, please, I wasn't trying to offend you-"</p><p>"Well, congratulations Emma; you did!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry.. I-" Emma stammered.<br/>"Truly, I didn't come over here to fight with you, Regina.. honest. It's the last thing I want to do."</p><p>"I see." Regina replied, tight lipped.</p><p>"I mean it." Emma continued, "You were my best friend. You were the only person in my life that I know I'd move mountains for.."</p><p>"Emma.." Regina tried to interject. </p><p>"Running into you at the bar.." Emma went on, "Just the scent of your intoxicating perfume was enough to make all those feelings come rushing back. Feelings I had buried years ago."</p><p>Taking her breath in, Regina replied; "I know it's not easy. That's why I was trying to thank you before.. Emma, you're the bravest, strongest woman I know. I wouldn't have asked for your help if I knew this would all be too much for you."</p><p>"Thank you." Emma replied with a small smile. "That means a lot."</p><p>"It's been so long since we've seen each other. It seems there has been a lot that's happened in our lives since then." Regina noted.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll say.." Emma replied, staring down into her empty glass. </p><p>"There's something I should tell you about Henry, Emma.." Regina began, "That boy is something like a miracle-"</p><p>Just then, Regina's phone began to ring, diverting her attention from the conversation, "I'm sorry, I have to take this." </p><p>Emma waved her off letting her know it was no big deal. </p><p>"Hello, mother?" Regina said into her phone. </p><p>"Regina dear, what are you doing? Did you go to the police station?" Her mother asked, "We've been waiting to hear what you've found out."</p><p>"Um, what do you mean, 'we' mother?"</p><p>"Robin and I, of course." Cora answered, "He's at the office with me.<br/> Where are you?"</p><p>"I'm home, mother. Listen, I went to the police this morning and spoke with them about putting together a search party, but they refused to help."<br/>Regina could imagine her mother rolling her eyes with frustration.</p><p>"Mmmm, I see." Cora replied, "I knew I should've gone with you..."</p><p>"It's ok, really. Actually, Emma is going to help. I know she will find my Henry." Regina explained.</p><p>"Emma??" Cora questioned, "Emma..."</p><p>"You remember mother, Emma Swan. My best friend." Regina looked to Emma when she said this, offering a gentle smile.</p><p>"Oh. I see." Cora remembered, "I thought that girl moved away. What could she possibly do to help?"</p><p>"Emma is a detective now." Regina informed her, "Solving puzzles is what she does for a living." </p><p>"Mmmhmm. Well, when you're finished playing with childish games, come into the office," Cora answered back bitterly. "Your husband needs you." </p><p>Regina's phone went dark, indicating that Cora hung up. Regina sighed.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" Emma asked concerned.</p><p>"Yes, I think so." Regina answered, trying to convince not only Emma, but also herself.</p><p>"Alright," Emma added, "You were telling me something about Henry before.."</p><p>"Perhaps that is a story for another time." Regina replied, "For the moment, it's not important. But Emma, you must understand something. I was never 'in love' with Robin."</p><p>"Oh." Emma replied, "So... why did you marry him?"</p><p> </p><p>Regina paused before answering.</p><p>"I was never truly in love with him. After you and I stopped talking, I locked myself away from society and buried myself in my studies and work."</p><p>Pausing again, Regina made her way back to the liquor cabinet, this time retrieving the bottle of bourbon and bringing it back to the den.</p><p>Pouring herself another drink, she continued; "Robin was an intern at my father's law firm. That's how we met. We quickly became very close. I think I was craving affection at the time, having missed what we had so very much. Along with those feelings, my mother was so happy to see me spend so much time with him. I was also seeking her approval, whether I want to admit that to myself or not."</p><p>"Mmm, you always had." Emma said.</p><p>"Anyway, one thing naturally led to another and before I knew it mother was planning this beautiful grand wedding for us."</p><p>Regina downed another mouthful of bourbon then continued, "I know you aren't very found of her."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"I understand. I don't expect you to be."</p><p>"Regina," Emma started, frustration building within her, "When will you ever step out from under Cora's finger!? For Christ's sake, she's the one who ended our relationship! She's the one who ended our friendship!! And now, you're telling me she basically arranged your marriage! When will enough be enough??"</p><p>"She only wants the best for me.." Regina pleaded.</p><p>"Clearly not, Regina. How is a loveless marriage 'the best' for you?" Emma questioned.</p><p>The awkward, sudden, argument was quickly interrupted by the sound of glass breaking. Regina gasped as Emma eyes were drawn to the glass Regina had been holding. </p><p>"Regina! Oh my God, are you ok??"</p><p>"I.. I don't know, I-"</p><p>"What happened?"</p><p>Looking down at her hands, she was met with shards of broken glass in place of the cup she had been holding. The hot, searing pain of her wound drew a wince on her face, as the blood ran through her fingers, staining her clothes.</p><p>Quickly, Emma ran to her. Taking Regina's hand in hers, she helped to remove any of the remaining glass Regina was holding on to.</p><p>"Emma-"</p><p>"Hold still, Regina. I've got this."</p><p>The flow of blood seemed to worsen with every shard of glass Emma removed. </p><p>"Fuck, it hurts!"</p><p>"I know, you're cut pretty bad Regina."<br/>Emma acknowledged. <br/>Frantically, Emma shimmied out of her leather jacket, allowing it fall to the floor. Hastily, she then removed the white tee shirt she'd been wearing and began to wrap it around Regina's bleeding hand.<br/>Regina allowed her eyes to fall to Emma's creamy white skin. Her cleavage peeking out from the low cut tank top she wore under the shirt was a welcome distraction.</p><p>"There's a first aid kit in the bathroom, just down the hall." Regina said.</p><p>"You're gonna need more than a band aid for this," Emma assured her, adjusting the soft, cotton material around the wound. "Keep applying pressure so the bleeding stops."</p><p>"Yes, I can see that, Ms. Swan. There is gauze and a few other things in the kit that can be used."</p><p>"Ok, I'll be right back. Keep applying pressure!"</p><p>Minutes after Emma retrieved what she needed to properly take care of Regina's wounded hand, Emma began to work. Taking extra care not to make it any worse.</p><p>"Thank you, Emma. I honestly don't know what came over me.."</p><p>"Stress." Emma answered, "but it's ok. We're going to take care of this, and we are going to find Henry. I promise you that."</p><p>Emma finished tending to Regina's wound moments later. <br/>"There we go, all set." She smiled, trying her best to stay positive. Especially for Regina's sake.<br/>As Emma began to clean up the bandage wrappings and broken glass from the floor, Regina reached for her hand, taking hold of it.</p><p> </p><p>Caught by surprise, Emma paused, first glancing at their hands, and then moving her eyes to Regina's face. </p><p>The pain in her eyes was almost too much for Emma to bare. </p><p>"Emma-"<br/>"Regina, listen I-"</p><p>Running over Emma words, Regina blurted out, "Will you stay the night? Please."</p><p>Emma's eyes went wide at Regina's request, "Wait, what?"</p><p>"Perhaps I am being too forward, I'm sorry. But Emma.." </p><p>"Do you really think that's a good idea right now?" Emma said, practically forcing her words out.</p><p>There was absolutely nothing Emma wanted more than to spend the night with Regina, however, given the circumstances, she could see how vulnerable Regina was right now. The last thing she wanted was for Regina to wake up in the morning beside her, full of regret.</p><p>Pulling away from Regina's grip slowly, Emma continued, "I should go..."</p><p>"Yes, of course. You're right Emma."<br/>Regina replied through a nervous smile. </p><p>"Perhaps another time." Emma offered, as she picked up her jacket, putting it in over her tank top.</p><p>"Mmm hmm."  Nervous still, Regina looked away.</p><p>"Thank you for the photos, and the information. I'll have these missing persons signs complete ASAP." Emma assured her, making her way to the door, Regina following.</p><p>"As I've said before Emma, I truly cannot thank you enough."</p><p>"Anytime Regina." Emma replied, "If you need anything at all, call me."</p><p>The door closing behind her, Emma made her way back to her car. Her face starting to crumble, as tears began rolling down her cheeks, finally allowing the emotional rollercoaster of the day take hold.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 7. Faint of Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Regina! Hey! Regina, wait up!" Robin called to her, shuffling his feet as fast as they could move him.<br/>Regina, just leaving her favorite coffee shop in town, paused, looking across the street to the man calling out to her.<br/>Robin waited for the last of the cars to move passed him before crossing the street toward his estranged wife.<br/>"Hey," Robin said, now only a few feet from her, "Regina, how are you holding up?"<br/>The brunette raised an eyebrow in disbelief of his question.<br/>"How do you think, Robin?" She sarcastically asked, "How do you honestly think I am?"<br/>"Ok, yeah," Robin replied, eyes to the ground, "Stupid question, I know."<br/>He continued, "Have you heard from the police? Have they found anything new, or useful..?"<br/>" No, not particularly.." She answered.<br/>"Nothing? Nothing at all?"<br/>"No, Robin. Nothing."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"But, it's been days now, Regina! Days since Henry's gone missing! How can they still have nothing!"<br/>"Yes well, you know how useful our police are in this town, Robin.." Regina answered nervously, "I really must go now, if you'll excuse me.." As she tried to move passed him, Robin caught her arm, pulling her back.<br/>"Regina," Robin started, "You did go back to the police station and file a missing persons report, yes?"<br/>She just stared at him, not saying a word.<br/>"Oh come on Regina! Please tell me you have.."<br/>Actually, I hired a Private Investigator."<br/>"Oh, a P.I. ? What's the name of the firm?" He asked.<br/>"You wouldn't know it," Regina replied, "It's in the city."<br/>Robin paused to think a moment before speaking, "I see. It's alright, you can tell me anyway. Henry is my son too, and I'd like to ask this Private Investigator some questions; make sure they're taking in every bit of detail..."<br/>"Alright," Regina cut him off, "Hookinswan Investigations. On binder street."<br/>"..Hookinswan?" Robin repeated, "that's an odd name.."<br/>He continued to speak, but Regina had had enough of his voice. Still a bit annoyed with all his questions, Regina cut him off again, "Emma Swan. The investigator's name is Emma Swan."<br/>"Emma... Emma Swan?" Robin replied back, "wait, wait.. wait a minute. Where have I heard that name before?"<br/>Regina glanced at him as he tried to think back.<br/>"Swan.. Regina, don't you know someone with that name?" Robin asked, "I swear it's so familiar.."<br/>"It's not important," she replied, once again trying to make her escape from his questions, "now if you please Robin, I'm running late."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What could be more important than discussing the kidnapping of our son?"<br/>"Excuse me?!" Regina began. Her temper beginning to flare with the audacity of Robin's question.<br/>"You have the nerve, the balls to ask me that?! Nothing is more important than making sure my boy comes home safe! Nothing!"<br/>Standing closer to him now, Regina looked him in the eyes and spoke, "How dare you ask me such a question! You were the one who allowed our son to go missing! Henry was under your watch, Robin! Let me be crystal clear when I say this; I will make sure our son comes home to me without a scratch on his precious head. The next time you ever find yourself questioning my priorities, especially when it comes to Henry, I will rip you apart! Do you understand me, Robin?!!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Speechless, Robin stood there, absorbing the threat that dripped from Regina's lips.<br/>"Goodbye Robin."<br/>Regina moved on passed him, walking toward her car.<br/>As she got into the vehicle and closed the door, Robin stood and watched in silence, as Regina drove off.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>As Regina pulled into her driveway, she felt her heart jump at the sight of Emma at her door.<br/>"Oh! this was unexpected.." she said to herself as she parked.<br/>The sound of the car door shutting pulled Emma's attention from the front door of the house. <br/>"Emma, hey.."<br/>"Regina." Emma replied with acknowledgment. <br/>"I wasn't expecting you to stop by, I..."<br/>"No, it's ok" Emma said, "I'm sorry for not calling ahead. In fact, I didn't even bother to check for your car in driveway."<br/>Regina now at her door, unlocking it she asked, "So, what brings you by?"<br/>She entered the house, turning to face Emma in the doorway.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A few things, really" Emma said with a half smile, "I wanted to get your approval on the Missing Child flier I put together for Henry, and to see how you were doing. I know how hard this must all be."<br/>Regina took the flier from Emma, giving it a look over.<br/>"Yes, it's most certainly difficult."<br/>Offering a small smile, Regina continued, "Emma, this flier is perfect. Thank you for putting it together."<br/>"Just doing my job, but thank you. I'll have these posted and distributed around town, as well as the metro area later today."<br/>"Please," Regina stepped out of the doorway, "won't you come in?"<br/>"Thank you." Emma replied, stepping again into the hone.<br/>Shutting the door gently behind her, Emma followed Regina into the foyer.<br/>"Would you like a drink?" Regina offered.<br/>Emma, reminded of the broken glass incident from the day prior, declined. "No, thank you. I'm ok for now."<br/>"Alright then. Please let me know if you change your mind."<br/>"Sure."<br/>The two women walked into the den. Regina, offering Emma a seat on the sofa, sat down next to her. Emma's face grew hot, and her heart began to race, feeling the warm, natural heat of Regina's body sitting so close to hers.<br/>Trying her best to shake it off, she reminded herself that now was not the time for emotions and feelings. She was here to do a job, after all.<br/>"So, about my coming here today.."<br/>"Yes, of course." Regina replied, "Was there something else?"<br/>"You might say that.." Emma knew Regina's temperament, she was not going to like the next few words Emma was going to tell her.<br/>"I want you to know I will do whatever it takes to bring Henry home to you, safely. That said, I'm going to need to perform a mandatory sweep of the home."<br/>"Weird, Robin was asking details about you and the firm just a short while ago." Regina replied, "I'm sure I can get him to agree to that, being that he wanted to meet you anyway."<br/>"Regina, I'm not talking about Robin's house, I'm talking about yours."<br/>Taken slightly aback, Regina straightened her spine.<br/>"Oh? And why is that?"<br/>"It's just to officially rule you out of any involvement in the case."<br/>"I see." Regina said, "I suppose I don't have much of a choice then, do I?"<br/>Emma shrugged apologetically.<br/>"Do you honestly think I would kidnap my own son, Emma?"<br/>"No, I don't. But I'm trying to build a case Regina, and sometimes there are things we have to do in order to move forward with it. This is one of them."<br/>"Ok, fine then. Do what you must." Regina answered. "Will Robin face the same scrutiny?"<br/>"Indeed he will."<br/>"And when do you want to perform this  sweep?"<br/>Quietly, Emma glanced around the room, "I could do it now, if you don't mind?"<br/>Regina thought for minute, then smiled, "You know what? Go right ahead. The sooner this is over with, the sooner I'll have my boy home."<br/>"I'll be thorough but quick, don't worry."<br/>Emma stood, took out a small notebook and pencil from the inside pocket of her jacket and asked, " Would you mind leading the way to each room?"<br/>"Of course."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina stood and waited by the entrance to each part of the house as Emma examined and searched through all the details, pausing here and there to jot some things down in her notepad.<br/>"This is my office." Regina explained as they entered yet another room. "I don't know that you'll find anything useful here other than information on current lawsuits and cases my firm has been working on."<br/>Offering a tiny smile, Emma spoke, "Yes, that may be true, but I still need to search it."<br/>"Go on then," Regina replied, "I won't stand in the way."<br/>Emma began by slowly walking around the room, taking in every detail of it. She inspected the windows, the floor, the bookcases, all the shelves and even the small fireplace that warmed the room on colder days.<br/>After it seemed as though Emma had seen it all, Regina watched as she walked over to the large marble desk that sat just in front of the grand window.<br/>Emma tapped her fingers over the cold stone, seemingly deep in thought. Seconds later, she walked around the desk, and sat in the chair behind it. She leaned back, surveying the details of it. All the papers neatly stacked, a few unopened letters, and a thin drawer just under the desk in the center of it.<br/>Realizing the drawer was locked, Emma asked "Regina, do you have a key for this drawer?"<br/>"Oh, um yes of course." She replied nervously, "But I can't imagine anything in that drawer would be of any use to you Ms Swan."<br/>Emma gave her a stern look.<br/>"Give me a moment to get the key for you."<br/>Regina walked over to the large sunburst mirror on the wall at the opposite side of the room. Placing her hand on the edge of it she said to Emma, "I do hope you're satisfied with what you find in there."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I guess we'll see." Emma replied. She watched as Regina slowly swung open the mirror as though it were a door on the wall, revealing a small safe. After fiddling with the combination, Regina opened the safe, and retrieved a small silver key. <br/>"All that trouble just to hide a key? There's nothing else you ever keep in there?" Emma wondered.<br/>"No, only this."<br/>Regina handed Emma the key and stood by, waiting for her to open the drawer.<br/>As Emma slowly pulled the now unlocked drawer open, she saw a few papers inside it.<br/>Taking one from the drawer, she read the header,<br/>"Walter Reed Infertility Clinic"<br/>"What's this, Regina?"<br/>Regina took the paper from her and explained, "It's mine. Robin and I had some issues trying to get pregnant years ago. We had to seek outside help in order for us to have Henry. This is just a copy of the paperwork we had to fill out beforehand."<br/>"I see." Emma replied, "I know this is a private and personal question Regina, but, May I ask who the infertile one is?"<br/>Regina's bottom lip quivered a moment, then she replied, "Me."<br/>"Oh.. I'm so sorry."<br/>Regina straightened her back and shook it off, "It's fine. Luckily we were able to find a donor. The woman's identity was kept anonymous to us, per her choice."<br/>Emma offered a smile, "I'm glad you were able to have Henry. I always knew you'd be a good mother."<br/>"A good mother.." Regina echoed, "What kind of mother allows her child to go missing? What kind of mother has no idea where her child is??"<br/>Emma could see the tears beginning to weld up in Regina's eyes.<br/>"Hey, Hey.." Emma said, trying to calm her down, "Don't get upset, it's not your fault Regina. Let's go sit down and talk a minute ok?"<br/>Emma guided Regina to the sofa in the den. As they both sat down, Emma did her best to console her.<br/>Emma took Regina's hand, rubbing her thumb over her knuckles as she spoke,<br/>"You are a good mother, Regina. You've given Henry a warm, loving home, and raised him to be a gentleman, I'm sure."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tears began rolling down the left side of Regina's cheek. Emma noticed, and used her hand to wipe them away.<br/>Regina closed her eyes at the touch of Emma's fingertips on her face, gently touching her hand and pressing it further into her cheek.<br/>Emma could feel her heart begin to pound against her chest now, she couldn't remember the last time she felt Regina this close. Regina moved Emma's hand to her lips, pressing her fingers into her kiss.<br/>"Regina, I-"<br/>Opening her eyes Regina pulled Emma into her embrace, taking the blonde's face in her hands, she pressed her lips into Emma's. <br/>Emma was caught completely off guard, not knowing what she should do. Of course, she knew what she wanted to do, but should she? It certainly wasn't the right time.. although, was this what Regina really wanted?<br/>I need to get out of my head!<br/>Emma thought to herself.<br/>As their lips parted slowly, Emma paused, looking into Regina's eyes. There she saw the woman she never stopped loving.<br/>Suddenly, Emma gave in, grabbing Regina's face and pulling her into another kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time, their mouths moved as though they were hungry for eachother.<br/>Emma felt her chest heave when Regina began kissing and biting at her neck, and the tingling sensation that traveled down to her toes from Regina's touch.<br/>Using her body's weight, Regina pressed herself onto Emma, as their bodies slowly melted into the sofa. They lay there together, kissing and pulling at each other's clothes, Desperate to feel the other's skin.<br/>Between her heavy breaths, Emma tried to stay grounded, an attempt to stop something they might regret later.<br/>"Regina.. I really.. really want this, I've wanted this.. wanted it for so long, but I-"<br/>"But you what?" Regina asked, paused from her kissing, her hands just now beginning to roam under Emma's thin shirt.<br/>"I just..." Emma began, "I just don't want either one of us to hurt again."<br/>Breathless, Regina gazed down at Emma, still tugging at the waistline of her jeans, "At the moment, Ms Swan, I'm not hurting, and frankly, I don't think you are either."<br/>Emma thought about Regina's words,<br/>Fuck it. She decided, grabbing Regina by her toned waist, and flipping her around on the sofa so that Emma was now in control.<br/>"God, I have missed you.." Regina exclaimed. <br/>"I've missed you too."<br/>Placing her hand at the back of Regina's neck, Emma sunk into her. With the tip of her tongue, Emma traced a path from Regina's collarbone, over the side of her neck, to her jawline and finally to her mouth.<br/>Parting Regina's lips with her tongue, Emma explored her mouth, massaging her tongue with Regina's.<br/>As Emma began to unbutton her jeans, Regina said, "Wait! Wait.. we'll be more comfortable in my bedroom." Emma had a puzzled look on her face, "You sure? I mean, the sofa is fine for me, I-"<br/>"Don't be ridiculous Emma," Regina replied, taking Emma hand and gently pulling her off the sofa, "The bedroom is much better." Regina smiled, sealing the deal that it would be her bedroom where they would continue.<br/>Regina led Emma into the master bedroom, as they entered the room, Regina drew the curtains closed replying with a smile, "Yes, this is much more comfortable."<br/>Emma gazed around the huge room. A family photo of Regina and Henry sat on the dresser beside the bed. The closet door was slightly open, and Emma could see every outfit organized by color, hung perfectly inside. Regina was always so meticulous about everything. It always has to be perfect, or else what was the point? <br/>Quickly pulling her attention away from the details, Regina grinned, suddenly standing directly in front of her, so close Emma could feel her breath on her skin.<br/>"Now then, Ms Swan, let's get these jeans off of those thighs.." <br/>She watched, biting her lip, as Emma slowly removed her tight fitted jeans, hanging them over a chair by the dresser.<br/>Regina quickly removed her top as Emma sat back on her bed.<br/>"When I saw you at the bar that day.. I didn't know what to think," Regina explained as she slowly crawled onto the bed, "But after I left, I couldn't stop thinking of you, Emma. How much I've missed you."<br/>Now straddling her, Regina pressed her weight onto Emma, causing them both to lay on the bed now, Regina on top of her. "I honestly never thought I'd see you again." She continued between kisses, "But I'm so glad I did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Still utterly confused at Regina's turn around, Emma let Regina take control.<br/>She moaned at the aggressive touch of Regina's hungry hands as the gripped and grabbed at her flesh. Her hands traveling from Emma's breasts to her hips, Regina massaged the inside of her thighs, just below the crease of her hips. Her fingers grazing the outer material of Emma's underwear, tempting her, teasing her.<br/>Emma gasped, "Regina... Regina please.. if you don't continue I think I might die.."<br/>Regina let a smile escape the corners of her lips, "Who said anything about stopping?"<br/>Slowly, Regina traced the outside of Emma's underwear with her fingers, pressing them firmer as she traced over her clit. Emma moaned, louder than before, as Regina slid her fingers between the fabric and her skin. She could feel Emma becoming increasingly wetter. Regina could feel her heart beating faster, thudding against her chest as if it were to burst out altogether. She'd never felt this way when making love to Robin. It always felt so.. robotic. But this? This was completely different! Being with Emma.. making love to Emma, felt.. amazing! So much so, Regina could feel herself on the edge of cumming just from feeling her again.<br/>Emma squirmed on the bed below her, her blood pressure rising. <br/>God, I really hope I'm not going to regret this..<br/>She thought to herself as Regina stroked her wet clit, rubbing and massaging it with her index finger. <br/>Just when she thought she could take no more, Regina pressed her finger into Emma. She moaned louder and louder at Regina's touch. Soft, warm, wet; everything she missed about being with Emma. <br/>It was merely minutes before she could feel Emma release herself; the warm silky liquid filled Regina's palm as she slowed her pace. <br/>Emma's whole body shook with pleasure. As her heart rate began to slow to a normal beat, Emma sat up, grabbing Regina by her hips, she switched positions; now laying over her. Emma kissed her deeply, with all of her mouth, licking and nibbling at her lips. <br/>"I want you to come for me." She whispered into Regina's ear, taking a nibble from her earlobe.<br/>Emma began to rock her hips, rubbing her wet clit against Regina's. <br/>The brunette spread her thighs wider below Emma, wanting to feel all of her. She moved her hips to Emma's rhythm, building her climax with every gyration. <br/>"Oh god Regina, I'm going to cum again.."<br/>It was then, that Regina let out a ferocious wale, screaming in pleasure as she came, she could feel Emma cum onto her clit, as it pulsated in response.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the two women slowed their pace, Emma relaxed her body, allowing herself to gently fall into Regina's arms. They lay there for a little while, in silence. Both thinking about what they had just done.<br/>Finally, Emma broke the silence, "Are you alright?"<br/>"Um, yes.. yes I am. And you?"<br/>"Yes."<br/>"Good."<br/>Good? Emma thought to herself, ok..<br/>"God, I don't know what came over me.." Regina explained, "One minute I'm a sobbing mess, the next I'm ripping off my clothes!"<br/>"Uh, yeah.." Emma replied, "I'm sure you're full of emotion."<br/>"Yes, that's true."</p>
<p>"Hello?.. Hello, Regina dear?! Are you home?!"</p>
<p>"Oh shit!" Emma gasped, "Is that your mother?!"<br/>"Are you fucking kidding me?!" Regina said to herself, "Yes," she then replied to Emma, "she has a key to the house."</p>
<p>"Reginaaa?!"</p>
<p>"Uh, yes mother! I'll be right down!"<br/>"Regina! Why does your mother have a key to your house??"<br/>Regina rolled her eyes in response, "Because she is my mother, Emma!"<br/>The two women frantically got dressed, then made their way downstairs to the den. <br/>"Robin!?" Regina exclaimed in shock, "What are you doing here?"<br/>"Oh, em, Cora thought it might be a good idea to stop by and check on you," He replied, "you know, after our run in this morning. Sorry about that."<br/>Regina turned to Cora in disbelief, "Mother? Seriously?"<br/>"Now Regina, that's no way to greet your mother."<br/>Emma ran her fingers through her hair, a nervous habit she'd always had.<br/>Cora turned to her, "And you must be..?"<br/>Emma smirked, "Cora, you know who I am. Don't be coy."<br/>"Regina dear, who is this woman that she thinks she can refer to me by my first name?"<br/>Regina rolled her eyes, "Mother, this is Emma. Emma Swan. From my school aged years, you remember her."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Emma.." Cora echoed.<br/>"So nice to see you again, Cora."<br/>A few silent seconds passed between them, and Regina said "Emma is the lead P.I.  on Henry's case. She's going to find my son."<br/>"Perhaps." Cora replied, disapproval dripping from her words.<br/>"Ms Swan!" Robin replied, "I have many questions to ask you.."<br/>"Yes," Emma replied, "So do I."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Bitter Truth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Regina," Cora called to her daughter sternly, holding her gaze on the blonde, "Ms Swan is not welcome here, will you please ask her to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Mother! Where the hell do you get off-" Regina began. <br/>Emma abruptly cut her off, "There's no need Regina, I was just leaving." Offering a tight smile, Emma reached for the door to open it.<br/>"No, Emma.. wait.." Regina protested, turning to Cora, "Mother! Will you please be kind to Emma?? We're adults now, for Christ's sake!"<br/>"And why should I, Regina??" Cora answered, "She's responsible for tainting the good nature of my daughter! Emma is beneath you, dear! Why can't you see that??" <br/>Regina stood silent, but Robin could see the muscles of her jaw clench. He was all too familiar with that look; an explosion was coming! Stepping between mother and daughter as they argued, he did his best to try to calm the situation before it got out of hand.<br/>There in the foyer, in the midst of their yelling, Emma slammed the front door behind her as she left, jolting the three of them where they stood.<br/>Regina forced her breath out, "Will this never stop mother?!"<br/>"Well now, you tell me." Cora quipped back.<br/>Knitting his brow, Robin turned to Cora, "Perhaps you're being a bit too hard on her Cora. Regina's been through a lot. We all have.."<br/>Regina turned to look at him as Cora replied "You boy, haven't the slightest clue what this is all about! Well, Let me inform you, son. While you're wallowing through your days, deep in despair, blaming yourself for your son's kidnapping, Ms Swan is trying to steal away your wife!"<br/>"Mother!!" Regina's expression now horrified, she replied with a raised voice, "You dont know what you're talking about!"<br/>Robin stood there, silent, looking more confused then ever. "What is she talking about, Regina?" <br/>"Nothing, Robin. My mother doesn't know a damn thing at all about anything! Although, she always seems to think she does."<br/>"Oh no, Regina?" Cora asked. "Then please, enlighten us dear; what exactly was Ms. Swan's business, in your bedroom?"<br/>"What??" Regina replied breathlessly.<br/>"Well after all Regina, that is where the two of you came from when we arrived, was it not?" Cora further questioned her daughter.<br/>Robin looked back and forth between the two women as they argued.<br/>Regina straightened her back, "If you must know what Emma was doing here..." She explained, "I'll tell you." Cora raised her brow waiting for Regina to answer.<br/>"While Emma conducts her investigation on the whereabouts of my son," Regina continued, "she just needed to investigate the house for any clues or leads. Nothing more. In fact, Robin, she plans to do the same at your apartment."<br/>"I see," Cora replied, "Nothing more then?"<br/>"No," Regina sternly replied, "Nothing."<br/>"Well!" Cora continued sarcastically, "I'm glad we cleared that up!"<br/>Regina felt her face get hot, it felt as though the tips of her ears were on fire and her cheeks began to flush. Even as an adult, she could not bring herself to be honest with her mother when it came to her relationship with Emma. This was something that haunted her life for years, not having the courage to be so free and honest. How on earth was it so easy for Emma?<br/>"I need some air.." Regina quipped. <br/>Abruptly, she turned, and opened the front door, nearly stumbling into Emma standing there. With Her arm poised to knock on the door, Emma stood there, inches from Regina. <br/>"What are you still doing here Emma, I thought you left.. I..."<br/>Regina paused mid sentence when she noticed Emma's face begin to crumble into a sob. Choking back her tears, Emma explained "I.. I um.. I forgot my notepad.."<br/>"Oh, that's ok" Regina replied, "I'll get it for you-"<br/>"No, no it's fine. I'll just come back another time."<br/>Wiping a tear from her cheek, Emma turned and made her way to her car up the driveway.<br/>After a few seconds of hesitation, Regina quickly followed her, "No! Wait! Emma!"<br/>Pretending not to hear, Emma continued the walk to her car. Just as she reached it, she felt a hand on her arm, pulling her back.</p><p> </p><p>"Emma please, don't go."<br/>Turning to face Regina, Emma spoke; "And why not? Why should I stay? Clearly I'm not welcomed here. I heard everything you all said after I left. For Christ's sake Regina, I was still there on your step!"<br/>"You are, you are always  welcomed here." Regina countered.<br/>"Oh yeah?" Emma asked, "Did you tell Cora that?"<br/>Regina was silent. Staring at the ground, she began to pull her words together  "Emma, please, you know it's not so easy.."<br/>"Oh yeah, I know Regina. I know it's not so easy, but you know what?" Emma explained, "Just as I did when we were younger, I would still risk it all for you now! That has always been, and it will never change. Just like how I know you will never stand up to Cora, especially when it comes to us!"<br/>Regina knitted her brow together, "Emma.."</p><p> </p><p>"Dont bother Regina." Emma unlocked the car door, opening it to get in. Just before she did, she added "Honestly, how could I be so stupid?"<br/>"Wait, I-"<br/>Emma slammed her car door shut, and drove away.</p><p>*****</p><p>Emma burst into the office, loudly slamming the front door shut, jolting Killian's head up just before he dozed off behind the desk.<br/>"Shit Emma! You scared me half to death!" He replied.<br/>"Whatever," Emma remarked, sarcasm dripping from her lips, "it's not like you were busy solving a crime or anything!"<br/>"Alright." Killian replied, "No need for the bitterness Swan."<br/>Emma flopped down in the chair behind her desk. Rolling her eyes, she let out her breath leaning her head on the back of the chair, "Ugh, I'm sorry Killian.. it's been a hell of a day and it's barely 5pm."<br/>"Yes, that bit is obvious," he replied, walking over to her desk, "You wanna talk about it?" <br/>"It's Regina." Emma explained.<br/>"Oh boy.." Killian said, sitting on the edge of her desk, "Alright, let's hear it then."</p><p> </p><p>Emma looked to him, ready to spill all the events of the day, "I just... I just don't understand why, WHY after all these years.. why is it so hard for Regina to stand up to her mother??! It's insane!"<br/>"In what sense do you mean, love?"<br/>"I went over there today Killian, to Regina's house. I went over there with no intentions other than work related stuff."<br/>"Ok.." Killian replied.<br/>"Things got a little weird.. I mean, Regina got upset about her son, so I tried to console her. When I did, she practically forced herself onto me!"<br/>"Did you object?"<br/>"Well, maybe at first.." <br/>Killian gave her a knowing glance, raising his brow to her reply.<br/>"Alright, fine!" Emma confessed, "I didn't exactly push her away." <br/>Emma stood and walked around the front of her desk, stopping a couple feet next to Killian.<br/>"Hahaha, ok," Killian chuckled, "And then what happened?"<br/>"Everything." Emma replied, "One thing led to another, and before I knew it, we were in her bedroom ripping at each others clothes! I'm not gonna lie Killian, I loved it. I loved every god damned second of it."<br/>"Mmm," Killian responded, "I'm sure."<br/>"The touch of her skin," Emma continued, "The fragrance in her hair.. the way she sounds when I touch her.. it's almost too much to bare!"<br/>"Sounds wonderful Swan," he replied, "So what was so horrible about it?"<br/>"Honestly?" Emma asked, "Nothing. It was anything but horrible. Until her mother and husband showed up that is."<br/>Killian's eyes went wide, "What the hell, Emma! Did they catch you in the act then?!"<br/>"Not exactly," she replied, "her mother caught on right away, but her husband Robin? Dumb as a box of rocks, that one."<br/>"Her husband?" Killian clarified, "she cheating on him then?"<br/>"No, not really. They're separated. Although it seems her mother Cora is desperately trying to save their marriage."<br/>"I see.." Killian thought a moment, "and her husband, he has no clue your sleeping with his wife?"<br/>"No, I honestly don't think so."<br/>"Mmm.. interesting."<br/>"How so?"<br/>"Well, you say her mother Cora is desperately trying to save their marriage." Killian explained, "How desperate are we talkin here? Desperate enough to kidnap her own grandson?"<br/>Emma paused a moment to think, then her eyes went wide at the thought, "Killian!!"<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"Back when we were kids, Regina and I, her father started getting sick. It never seemed like anything serious, but it was chronic. There wasn't a doctor in the city that could figure out what was wrong with him.."<br/>"Erm, ok.. I don't understand-"<br/>Emma cut him off, "then suddenly, he was ok. The illness mysteriously stopped and went away. Shortly after that, his body was found in a parking garage near his firm. Police claimed it was a random robbery gone wrong.. but.."<br/>"Yes? But what?"<br/>"...but, I've always thought otherwise. I've always thought it was Cora who was responsible. I could never figure out a motive, but I just had this feeling, ya know?"<br/>"Sure," he agreed, "did you ever confess these thoughts to anyone? Regina perhaps?"<br/>Emma sighed, "Yes. Regina rejected the idea right away. She was absolutely horrified at the thought."<br/>"I see." Killian said.<br/>"Yea, it wasn't too long after that when things between Regina and I started changing. She became distant, we were somehow disconnected."<br/>"Ok, so let's rewind a bit," Killian explained, "if you once thought Cora would kill her own husband.. do you think she'd be capable of kidnapping her own grandson, to get what she wants?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pfft!" Emma huffed, "once thought? Try still believe."<br/>"Ill take that as a yes then."<br/>"This will not be easy.." Emma thought out loud.<br/>"No, it won't be." Killian agreed, "But we got this."<br/>"Yea," Emma replied, "Yea we do!"<br/>"Alright, where do we begin?"<br/>Emma turned away from him, searching through some old notebooks on the desk. When she finally found what she was looking for, she grabbed a pen and copied an address on some paper, handing it to Killian.</p><p> </p><p>"If I start snooping around Cora, she will certainly think something is up.." Emma thought, "I'm gonna have to lay low on her for now... but she doesn't really know you, Killian."<br/>"Alright then," he replied, "I'll pay this Cora a visit. See what I can dig up."<br/>"While you're doing that, I'll start investigating Robin. He may not be the kidnapper, but He knows more than he's letting us believe. I'm certain of it."</p><p>*****</p><p>Regina sat at her desk. The lunch hour was approaching, and she knew any moment now, Ruby would come through the door accepting orders for take out. <br/>Regina sighed, she tried to focus on the piles of paperwork on her desk, only problem was, she could not get the image of Emma's soft skin and beautiful body out of her head! It'd been close to 15 years since she felt Emma's skin against hers, felt her own back arch with such tremendous feeling.. She knew she'd been a fool to deny how she felt, and reject Emma when they were younger. she felt horrible that she allowed it to happen again. She was in love with Emma, she always has been. Why was it so hard to accept that?</p><p>Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, waking Regina from her day dreams. <br/>"Sorry to intrude Regina, I just want to know what I can get you for lunch today, if that's alright?" Ruby explained as she poked her head through the door.<br/>"Oh, Um.." Regina stammered. <br/>"Were ordering from Geno's today. Mrs. Mills is having a club sandwich,  Robin is ordering a burger and fries, and I think I'm going to-"<br/>Regina quickly cut her off, "Robin?? Did you just say Robin is here?"<br/>"Oh, uh, yea.." Ruby answered, "He just dropped by to speak with Mrs. Mills about something. Then she asked him to stay for lunch."</p><p> </p><p>"Interesting.." Regina said thoughtfully, gazing out of the window.<br/>"I'm sorry Regina, I just assumed you knew about it."<br/>Regina offered a small smile, bringing her attention back to Ruby, "It's alright dear, but you know what? I'm not really hungry right now."<br/>"Oh! Are you sure?"<br/>"Quite. In fact, I think I'm going to go for a little walk instead."<br/>Ruby, looking surprised, replied "Alright then. I'll have your calls held until you return."<br/>"You're the best Ruby, thank you." Regina exclaimed, grabbing her jacket and heading for the door.</p><p>Regina didn't really know where she wanted to go, she just knew she needed to get the hell out of that building. <br/>"Why is my husband meeting with my mother behind my back?" She thought to herself. After she walked a few blocks away, she saw Granny's Coffee Shop just down the street.<br/>"Perhaps some caffeine and a small bite wouldn't hurt." Regina said to herself as she walked into the shop.<br/>Taking a seat at the coffee bar, Regina placed her order and waited.</p><p> </p><p>It felt good to have a change in atmosphere. <br/>Regina thought some more about what was going on in her life. These past few weeks had been exhausting.<br/>While she sipped her espresso and nibbled at her scone, Regina noticed a familiar face walk through the door.<br/>As the man approached the coffee bar, she knew exactly who he was. <br/>"Detective Jones." She said to him.<br/>"Ah, yes." He replied, "The famous Regina Mills I see."<br/>"Well, I don't know about that.." <br/>she replied, "Come in for a coffee break?"<br/>"Indeed. I assume the same goes for you then?"<br/>"Mmm... something like that." Regina answered. "Everyone at the firm is ordering lunch. I just needed to get out."<br/>"I see." Killian replied, "After such an emotional day, In need of some time alone with your thoughts?"<br/>Regina put her cup down and glanced at him suspiciously. "And what would you know about that?"<br/>"Emma and I talk, you know. We are actually friends." Killian added.</p><p> </p><p>Regina rolled her eyes, taking a drink from her cup.<br/>"Look Regina-"<br/>"That will be Ms. Mills to you, detective."<br/>Killian paused and took his breath in, "Ms. Mills. I understand you're going through a separation with your husband, and I know the toll of your son being missing is a heavy one, but Emma is doing her very best to find him."<br/>"Yes. I know, and I don't doubt that-"<br/>"Then stop fucking with her head!"<br/>Regina was shocked at the way Killian spoke to her. Knitting her brow together she spoke, "Excuse me?!"<br/>"You heard me." He continued, "I've known Detective Swan for a long time now, she remains one of my most trusted friends. She is a good, kind person." <br/>"Yes, of course she is," Regina agreed, "We grew up together-"<br/>"She's told me a bit of your past with her." Killian continued, cutting her off, "She loves you, Regina. Ask yourself, Hasn't she suffered enough?"<br/>Regina paused, Killian was very adamant, seemingly emotional over his words. <br/>"You love her too, don't you?" Regina suggested.<br/>"It doesn't matter how I feel." Killian replied, "But you know what? That's fine with me, as long as I know Emma is happy. Ever since you came back into her life, she's been on an emotional rollercoaster."<br/>Regina lowered her eyes, she felt shameful. She was afraid this might happen between she and Emma, but she couldn't avoid it. <br/>"I suggest, Ms. Mills, that you find your courage and get your shit together. If not for yourself, then for Emma."<br/>After a moment of silence passed between them, Regina looked him in the eyes and said, "You're absolutely right, detective. It's time I got things together, and I know just where to start." Taking one last sip of her drink, Regina grabbed her purse and made her way to the door. As she moved passed Killian, she paused and said "Thanks for the chat, detective." </p><p> </p><p>She had some pep in her step now, as she walked briskly back to her office.<br/>Just before she approached her building, she noticed a car parked across the street that made her heart jump. <br/>Emma.<br/>Before she could change her mind, her legs carried her toward the yellow car.</p><p> </p><p>As she approached, she saw Emma in the driver's seat looking down at her phone.<br/>She tapped on the glass scaring Emma half to death! She rolled down her window to speak, "Holy shit Regina! Don't sneak up on me like that!"<br/>"It's kind of hard not to right now, all things considered." Regina explained, gesturing to Emma being on her phone.<br/>"I just stopped by your office but you weren't in. I need to discuss something with you, it's pretty important."<br/>"Oh! You went inside already?" Regina asked, "Is everything alright Emma?"<br/>"We will see. Can we go somewhere to talk, privately?"<br/>"Yes. I was just coming back from the coffee shop down the street. We can talk in my office."<br/>"Oh, ok.." Emma replied looking confused, "I guess Cora isn't in today?"<br/>Emma asked as she climbed out of her car.<br/>"Oh, she's there.." Regina explained, "But it doesn't matter whether she is or isn't."<br/>Confused, Emma shrugged and followed Regina back to her office.</p><p>The sound of the bells by the door startled Ruby as she sat at the front desk, finishing up her lunch.<br/>"Regina!" Ruby said, brushing crumbs from her chest, "How was your walk?"<br/>"Eye opening," she replied, "Ruby, this is detective Emma Swan. She is a very, very dear friend to my heart. We've known eachother since childhood, really." Regina explained smiling.<br/>"Hi there, detective." Ruby said.<br/>"Call me Emma, 'detective' just feels too formal."<br/>"Ok then, it's very nice to meet you, Emma."<br/>"Likewise." Emma exclaimed.<br/>"Ruby, Emma and I need to have a chat in my office. Would you continue to hold my calls for the next say, thirty minutes?"<br/>"You got it boss!" Ruby confirmed.<br/>Regina rolled her eyes smiling, "Thank you Ruby."<br/>Emma offered a tight smile, as the two women walked into Regina's office, closing the door behind them.</p><p>"So," Regina began, turning to face Emma, "What did you need to talk to me about?"<br/>"Henry." Emma answered. <br/>"Ok.. what about him, have you found him??" Regina anxiously replied.<br/>"A letter was received at my office, seemingly from Henry.." Emma explained, "however, I don't actually think it is from him, but rather from his abductor."<br/>Regina leaned back on her desk, bracing herself for what might come next.<br/>"I'd like you to take a look at it and tell me what you think." Emma asked, "Do you think you can do that?"<br/>"Umm, yes, of course." Regina replied.<br/>Emma pulled a folded piece of paper from the inside chest pocket of her jacket, and handed it to Regina.<br/>Sitting down, Regina read the letter to herself. It was short and simple.</p><p>Mom,<br/>I just want you to know I'm safe. I ran away because I don't want you and dad to break up. I know you still love eachother, and I know we can still be a family, if you just try. <br/>I promise to come home, when dad does too.</p><p>Henry.</p><p> </p><p>"Why was this sent to your office, and not to me, personally?" Regina asked.<br/>"That's a question I was hoping you might answer." Emma explained, "I tried lifting prints from the letter and envelope, but it was clean. Almost as if the writer never touched the paper at all."<br/>After thinking for a moment, Regina folded the paper and handed it back to Emma.<br/>"As much as I wish it was a letter from my son, I don't think that it is."<br/>"Are you one hundred percent sure?" Emma asked.<br/>"Yes, I am." Regina replied, "Henry would never say this to me, giving me an ultimatum. And I know for a fact, if he was able to send me a letter, he wouldn't have sent it to the police."<br/>"I agree." Emma said.</p><p>Before the women could finish their conversation, they were startled by the sound of the door knob being fidgeted with.<br/>As they both turned to face the doorway, Regina exclaimed "Ruby, I thought I asked you to hold my calls.. that includes in-person meetings, you know..."<br/>However, to Regina's surprise, it was her mother that came through the door.<br/>"Regina dear, I really wish you would have joined me for lunch today, I-"<br/>Cora stopped mid sentence when she noticed Emma also in the room.<br/>Narrowing her eyes, Cora spoke; "I suppose you're not even going to try to hide it anymore, are you?"<br/>"Hide?" Emma repeated, "No, Cora. The only person hiding anything, is you."<br/>"And she insults me in my own home!" Cora replied, "Regina, I don't know what you see in her, honestly."<br/>"Mother, you need to leave."<br/>"Oh, do I?" <br/>"Yes. Please go."<br/>"Ruby?!" Cora said in a raised voice, "Ruby! Can you please come here!"<br/>Moments later, the bouncy brunette appeared in the doorway, "Yes Ms Mills?"<br/>"Ruby dear, would you please jot down in the books that my poor, overworked daughter is in need of some rest, and will be taking a leave of absence from her duties here at the firm."<br/>Confused but obedient, Ruby replied "oh, sure. No problem."<br/>"Mother!" Regina exclaimed, "You know damn right well I'm fine!"<br/>"Are you?" Cora questioned, "I just don't know, considering you seem so desperate and frantic lately.."<br/>"Cora," Emma cut in, "what game are you playing here? You know Regina is perfectly fine!"</p><p> </p><p>Offering a forced smile, Cora explained, "I beg to disagree. After all, she's so out of character lately, taking up with women, and being so irrational.. Time away from the office will suit Regina well. She can return when she's come to her senses."<br/>Frustrated and fed up, Regina grabbed her keys and jacket, then made for the door "Come on Emma, we've work to do."<br/>Both women briskly walked out the door past Cora. Emma momentarily paused inches from Cora and said, "I know you're behind this, Cora. I will find Regina's son, and after that, I will throw your ass in jail where you belong."<br/>Cora sneered, "Good luck, detective."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Fuel for the Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"God damnit!!" Regina screamed, "She makes me so fucking mad!!"<br/>Emma gazed at the woman beside her in the car, "Though I do understand your frustration Regina, I don't think the word mad quite cuts it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina let out her breath hard, "Yea.. I know.. I know... it's just, it's just so hard sometimes, you know?"<br/>"Maybe.." Emma replied, "But honestly, it doesn't have to be."<br/>A moment of silence passed between them. Regina replied, "You think so, do you? Tell me, Swan; what makes it so easy for you?"<br/>"Pride." Emma answered automatically. "Pride is what keeps me moving forward, gives me courage." <br/>She lowered the volume of the radio as she continued, "Regina, I am proud of who I am, what I do, and where I go."<br/>"Ok, sure" the brunette answered back as they pulled into the cobblestone driveway of her home. "But how does Pride makes any of this easier??"<br/>"Because if you are proud of yourself, I mean really proud of who you are, inside, then nothing else matters anymore."<br/>Still confused, Regina unlocked the front door of the mansion allowing both women to step into the foyer.<br/>Kicking off her shiny black heels, Regina tossed her keys into the dish her father gave her and flopped down onto the loveseat by the fireplace. As Emma followed her into the den, she called out to her, "Oh, hey Em? I've only got one wine glass in here. If you'd like to have a drink you'll have to take one from the kitchen, ok?"<br/>Slowly, Emma made her way into the den, "Oh!" Regina replied, gesturing to her empty hands, "No wine for you then Swan?"<br/>"Oh Uh..." Emma thought before she spoke, "No. no wine for me tonight, thank you."<br/>"Ok then, Ms Swan, suit yourself." She replied, taking a mouthful of the sweet, red wine from her glass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Emma watched Regina's candy apple, red lips part, pressing against the rim of the crystal glass, allowing the red liquid to drain from its grasp. Memories of those same delicious lips pressing against Emma's skin consuming her, was all she could think of now. <br/>"Ms Swan," Regina beckoned, snapping her back into reality, "don't just stand there. Please, come sit with me."<br/>Shaking the thoughts from her head, Emma quickly stepped into the den and took a seat opposite Regina.<br/>"So," Regina started once Emma was settled, "you were saying something about pride?"<br/>"Oh yea, so I was.." Emma replied, "Regina, I havnt really said this in a very long time, but, you must know that it still holds truth. I am proud of my love for you. I am proud that we once had something... together."<br/>Regina swallowed hard as Emma continued to explain, "The happiest moments of my life.. they were always spent with you. And that feeling was so very strong, that I didn't give a fuck about what anyone else thought of it. In my mind, If they were unwilling to share in my happiness for the love I had found, than they weren't important enough to be a part of my life at all."<br/>Regina moved her gaze away from Emma, breaking eye contact with her. <br/>"Look Regina, I know we're not the same person. In fact, we're really quite different when you think about it. I also know we come from different family backgrounds and were raised differently. However, if you would just let go, take pride in who you are and allow yourself to truly live your life as you are... Well, I just know you'll finally be happy."<br/>Regina furrowed her brow at Emma's words, trying her best to hide her emotion. When she finally stole her gaze back at Emma she said, "We were kids back then.. We didn't know any better."<br/>Emma felt her skin go hot, suddenly becoming angry with Regina's response. Emma stood up from the sofa, "I knew better, Regina. I knew exactly what I was doing with you, there's no mistake there!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You can try to spin it however you want, I can't stop you. However, I can absolutely assure you, that the feeling you get when you continuously deny who you are, is no where as comforting or exhilarating as the feeling you get when you finally accept who you are, setting yourself free!"  <br/>Regina stood. With a raised voice, she angrily spoke through clenched teeth, "I know exactly who I am, Emma!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You've never had your mother comparing you to her, always reminding me that I wasn't perfect, but I needed to keep trying to be, because anything less was not acceptable!!"<br/>Without giving Emma a chance to react, Regina continued, "Yes, I know, you were adopted.. but that doesn't change the fact that no matter what you did, said, or thought... no matter any flaw big or small, you would always be perfect in the eyes of Mary Margaret and David." <br/>Emma knew this to be true. Having survived foster home after foster home the first few years of her life, she was fortunate enough to have been raised by such loving people as Mary Margerat and David Nolan were.<br/>Her eyes welling up with tears, Emma replied, "I think.. I think we need to figure out how to go on from here, Regina."<br/>"Wait, what?! What are you talking about?!"<br/>Emma took the wine glass from Regina setting it down, then taking het hand and held it to her chest, "My heart hurts, Regina.. it hurts every time we see eachother, every time we talk or share the same air.. It wants to burst through my chest whenever you're near, but feels like it's being crushed with the weight of the world at the same time."<br/>"I.. I don't understand, what do you mean Emma?"<br/>Pulling Regina into her embrace, Emma grabbed the back of Regina's head, intertwining dark waves of curls through her fingers, and pressed her mouth to Regina's. Feverishly, she tasted her mouth, exploring the moist space between her red lips. After parting, they remained close, their foreheads pressed against eachother. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Regina.. I don't know how to stop loving you.. no matter how hard I try."<br/>Emma took in Regina's expression; she was hungry, she wanted more, but Emma wondered, should she give it to her? </p>
<p>When will it be enough??</p>
<p>Regina took Emma's hands, kissing her fingertips, then pressing them hard against her chest, "I know that pain, Emma. I feel it too, I always have."<br/>A few seconds of silence passed between them before Regina added, "The last thing I'd ever want to do is hurt you.. so, if this is all too much for you.. I'd understand. I know you've already given me more than I deserve, but please.. just give me time... I really am trying."<br/>Emma couldn't peel herself away from her, especially not now. After all, Regina really was trying, wasn't she?? Perhaps she could spare a bit more time for her, for Regina.<br/>"Ok," Emma answered, "I think I can do that. I can see that you are trying Regina. The least I can do, is try too."<br/>"Thank you Emma.." Regina replied. She bent down grasping the wine glass from the coffee table, "Let me just run this to the kitchen and make us some coffee. We can start figuring out our next move to find my son."<br/>"Oh uh, yea sure." Emma replied running her fingers through her blonde hair, "No problem."<br/>Leaving Emma alone in the den, Regina retreated to her kitchen to begin making coffee. Only seconds after she'd begun, Emma rushed into the room, taking Regina by the waist and briskly whirling her around to face her.<br/>"Emma! What is it? Has something happened??"<br/>"The coffee can wait," Emma explained,  "but this can't."<br/>Emma moved closer to her, pressing the small of Regina's back against the counter top. She brought her face close to her, taking in the fragrance of her perfume, feeling her body heat radiate from her. Regina's heart began to race as Emma moved her hand to Regina's thighs. Gently, she separated one from the other, moving slowly up her dress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Feeling Emma's fingertips gently graze the silky fabric of her lingerie, Regina could feel herself begin to moisten. Emma playfully teased her; going in for a kiss, then pulling her mouth away from Regina's lips, making her want it even more.<br/>"I want you.." Regina begged.<br/>Emma smiled, "Do you...?"<br/>"Yes.. yes, I do.."<br/>Emma paused for a moment, "...I have an idea."<br/>"Oh?"<br/>"How about a little 'role play' ?" Emma answered, "I promise, it'll be worth it."<br/>"Lead the way," Regina agreed, "Detective."<br/>A smile crept to the corners of Emma's mouth, "Of course, Ms Mills, you'll understand that I'll need to frisk you.. make sure you're in no danger to yourself or others.."<br/>"Only if you promise to be rough, Detective." Regina answered.<br/>Emma whirled the brunette around again, twisting her arm behind her back. "Tell me if I'm hurting you, ma'am." Emma whispered in her ear as she continued to apply pressure. Suddenly, Regina gasped "Detective.."<br/>"Yes? Speak up"<br/>"It hurts a bit.."<br/>"I see," Emma replied huskily, applying more pressure to Regina's arm, still twisted behind her back. Regina screamed out, but with her arm and shoulder in pain she made no effort to make Emma stop. <br/>She enjoyed it.<br/>Emma moved her knee between the back of Regina's thighs, still pressed against the kitchen counter, and forced them apart. <br/>"Now, Regina" Emma began, "I'm going to begin my frisk. You are not allowed to move, do you understand?"<br/>Regina squeaked out a muffled "yes".</p>
<p>Still holding Regina's arm behind her back, Emma moved her other hand up to the inside of her thighs, roughly rubbing and squeezing them. As she moved closer to the silk between Regina's legs, Emma's thumb grazed her clitoris, causing Regina to jump slightly.<br/> Using her body to press Regina hard against the counter she asked, "Didn't I tell you not to move, Ms Mills??"<br/>Regina quickly nodded her head.<br/>"And what did you do?"<br/>"I.. I moved."<br/>"Yes, you did."<br/>Emma reached into her jacket and pulled out a set of handcuffs, "Ms Mills, I'm placing you under arrest for resisting an officer."<br/>A wickedly sexy smile formed on Regina's face, "Excellent." She replied slyly.<br/>After Emma cuffed her, she turned Regina to face her and asked, "Are you enjoying yourself?"<br/>Feeling the silk between her thighs become increasingly wetter, Regina replied, "Oh, more than you know..<br/>"Good," Emma answered, "Because this is only the beginning."<br/>Regina raised an eyebrow, "Do tell, Ms Swan.."<br/>"Well, you've just been arrested" Emma explained, "So now I have to bring you to the station for processing, of course."</p>
<p>*********</p>
<p>After they arrived at Hook and Swan's Investigations building, Emma uncuffed her, and instructed Regina to wait in the back room for her as she made sure the doors where locked and the shades were closed.<br/>Several minutes later, Emma walked into the back room to find Regina sitting cross legged atop one of the desks.<br/>"So, I thought you weren't on the force anymore?" Regina exclaimed.<br/>"I'm not."<br/>"Sure, then what are these bars for?" Regina asked, gesturing behind where she sat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That," Emma explained, "Is a holding cell."<br/>"Oh?"<br/>"Suspected criminals can lawfully be held for 24 hours. Giving time for the state police to arrive." <br/>Emma went on, "Within that time frame, police holding jurisdiction in the town or city where the suspect broke the law, may come to collect their criminals to process at their own stations."<br/>"Ah, I see.."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Now, tell me detective, how will I be.... processed.."<br/>"Oh.. thoroughly.." Emma replied, "very."<br/>Emma approached her, "Get your ass of my desk, Ms Mills, and sit in the chair so I can enter you.. into the system."<br/>Regina smiled, "Yes ma'am."<br/>Regina did as she was told, as Emma knelt down in front of her.<br/>"It's time you paid for your crimes, Regina."<br/>"But detective, I didn't mean to hurt anyone, honest!" Regina willingly played along, "and I am so, so sorry! I hope the courts will have mercy on me!" <br/>"Mmm.." Emma playfully smiled, "No mercy for the wicked, I'm afraid."</p>
<p>Emma placed both hands on Regina's knees and spread them apart, a slight smile on her lips. Using her thumb, Emma massaged Regina's wet clit over her lingerie, working her into a frenzy.<br/>She squirmed in her chair as Emma slipped her hand inside the lacy silk, touching her skin. Sliding her thumb up and down her clit, gradually sliding it further between her swollen lips. Regina began to moan softly with every stroke.<br/>The blonde removed Regina's moist panties, and hiked up her dress for better access to her sweet spot.<br/>Spreading Regina's knees further still, Emma dipped her face between her thighs, kissing her softly along her toned flesh, hungrily making her way up to her target.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Regina, now on the edge of exploding, threw her head back moaning louder and louder still.<br/>"You always taste so damn sweet.." Emma exclaimed softly.<br/>After gently licking the inside of her thighs, she took Regina's clit into her mouth and softly suckled at it, flicking the tip of her tongue around it, teasing her until finally pressing the whole of her tongue against it, thoroughly lapping at it. <br/>Regina moved her hips in time to Emma. Grasping a fist full of blonde hair, she pushed Emma's face further into herself.<br/>Emma slid her tongue deep into the brunette, quickly pressing it in and out of her repeatedly. She began to feel Regina swell against her face as she continued tongue fucking her. <br/>"Oh god... Emma!!! Don't you dare stop!!"<br/>Regina's heart raced as she worked up a sweat in the heat of it all, until finally she was able to feel release.<br/>Regina's clit throbbed between Emma's lips, her sweetness coming into Emma's mouth, dripping to her lips and down her chin. Emma's heart raced, as she began to swell between her own thighs.<br/>Pulling away from her, Emma commanded, "On your feet, Ms Mills. Now!!"<br/>Regina stood as told, and Emma moved her toward the holding cell. <br/>Once they were both in the cell, Emma closed and locked it shut.<br/>"Jesus Christ, Emma.. you're so fucking hot right now."<br/>With a crooked smile, Emma replied "Quiet inmate. You will only speak when spoken to."<br/>Removing her red jacket and throwing onto the floor of the cell, She quickly spun Regina around, cuffing her wrist to the cell bars.<br/>Roughly, Emma hiked up Regina's dress again, spreading her legs wide. With ease, she slid two middle fingers deep into her, pressing Regina's body hard against the bars.<br/>Regina cried out in pain, but the pain only brought her joy, and pleasure.<br/>With her face against the cell bars, and the cold steel of the cuffs digging into her wrists, she screamed out for more with every one of Emma's thrusts.</p>
<p>For someone of Regina's personality, she was always in control of most aspects of her life. She made sure it was that way. She felt important that way.<br/>But when she was with Emma... nothing made her feel more free than being with her. Allowing Emma to control her, to own her. That was the only time she allowed herself to let go.</p>
<p>Emma was right. </p>
<p>There was no better feeling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Connecting The Dots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fucking hell!" Emma scolded herself. The sudden ringing of her phone startled her. <br/>As she frantically searched for a nearby hand towel, she watched the sideways coffee cup quickly roll across the table, as the dark brown liquid spilled from it. Wiping up the mess, she answered her cell phone, "Yea? What is it?"<br/>"Everything alright Swan?" Killian asked on the other end, concerned.<br/>"More or less.." Emma replied. She finished cleaning up the spill and sat down at the table. Taking in her breath she explained, "I should ask you the same question. How did things go with Cora? Did you speak with her?"<br/>"I did."</p><p>Silence.</p><p>"...ok, and??" Emma eagerly asked.<br/>"And, I'm meeting with her this evening for a proper interview. She wouldn't speak with me any sooner. Quite calculating, that one."<br/>"Ppffttt! I could've told ya that.." Emma laughed into her cell.<br/>"Fair enough," Killian agreed, "Have you found any more information yourself?"<br/>"Mmmm.." The blonde thought for a moment, "to be fair Killian.. it was a very interesting night. Didn't really get much sleep." <br/>"Oh," Killian paused, "Well. That's not like you Emma.." <br/>Rolling her eyes, Emma clucked her tongue.<br/>Suddenly, he realized what she meant, "Ah, so I see. Very good then Swan. Today's a new day, yeah?"<br/>"Indeed, Killian. Say, what time are you meeting up with Cora?"<br/>"She insisted on 7pm."<br/>"Mmm.. ok. That's around the same time I planned to drop in on Robin."<br/>"Did you want to compare notes afterward?" He asked.<br/>"Yea," Emma agreed, "I'll ring you around 8pm."<br/>"I look forward to it."<br/>"Oh, and Killian?"<br/>"Yes?"<br/>"Please be careful.. Cora is not to be trusted."</p><p>****</p><p>Regina lay in her bed, awake. The morning sun dropped in through her windows ever so softly, casting a warm layer of heat across her skin. Memories of her night with Emma raced through her mind. Beneath the soft, white sheets, She felt a throbbing soreness between her legs every time she moved. </p><p>She loved the feeling.</p><p>Regina remembered experiencing pure pleasure every time Emma entered her. How the blonde thrusting herself against Regina's body. Using just enough force to keep her begging for more. It was a feeling familiar to her. She could never forget Emma's touch. All these years in between, and yet, it still brought on the same wonderful pleasure and happiness she fondly remembered. Regina closed her eyes. She felt herself become wet at the thought...</p><p>After a few minutes passed, Regina managed to break free of her thoughts and sit up in her bed. <br/>She smiled at the sound of birds chirping outside, and stole a glance at the clock on her night stand; "10:45am..." she whispered to herself, "Good lord! I havnt slept so late in ages!"<br/>Throwing the covers off of her, she slid her feet into her favorite house slippers and made her way downstairs.<br/>As she made her coffee, Regina began a text message to Emma;</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers feverishly tapped the screen, "Hey Em, I'm sorry you couldn't stay the night.."<br/>She waited for the coffee to finish brewing before checkin her phone for a reply.</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Regina put down her phone and poured herself a cup of coffee. <br/>Moments later, she heard the soft "ping" of a text coming through. She leaned against the counter, coffee cup in her hand, and opened the text.<br/>"Regina, hey"<br/>"Is everything alright?" Regina texted back.<br/>Silence again, from her phone.<br/>"Emma?? Are you there??"<br/>"Yea, everything's fine.. sorry, just a bit stressed.. these last few days have really been a whirl wind.."<br/>"I'm sorry.." Regina responded back.<br/>As she continued to type into her phone, the screen lit up announcing a call from Emma.<br/>"Hello?"<br/>"Hey. Regina, it's me."<br/>"Hey. Em.. what's going on?"<br/>"A lot, honestly.. just a hectic morning. Anyway," Emma continued, "I wanted to let you know I'm swinging by Robin's apartment this evening to properly question him about the case. I thought you should know."<br/>"Oh, I see. Um, thank you.."<br/>"Sure.. listen, I gotta run. But I'll speak with you soon."<br/>"Em! Wait, I..."<br/>But it was too late, the light on the screen from the call faded to black.<br/>"Um, ok.. I guess that's that.." Regina said to herself, confused and worried.</p><p>*****</p><p>Ruby looked up from her desk as the doorbells chimed at the entering of a client.<br/>"Hello! Welcome to Mills &amp; Associates." Ruby announced, walking around the desk to greet the potential client. How can I.. oh." She stopped. "You."<br/>"Well! That's a heck of a greeting, love. A tad bit on the rude side though, yeah?" Killian asked.<br/>"That depends," Ruby answered, "Some might consider it more rude to not return a lady's phone calls after having what seemed like a good night!"<br/>"Ahh.." Killian replied, "Yes, about that. I am sorry. Truly, it was not my intention to seem uninterested.."<br/>"Well, you definately did."<br/>"Aye.." he continued, "Perhaps the lady might consider giving me a second chance?" <br/>"Jones," she said, rolling her eyes, "It's been like, what? A year now? That ship has sailed."<br/>"Oh, I don't know about that.. I'd say it's closer to.. ten months?"<br/>"Mmm.." Ruby smirked, "a year. Anyway, what brings you by the firm so late? I was just about to lock up."<br/>Before he could answer, Killian was struck in the back by the opening of the door. Ruby covered her mouth with her hand at the sight of Cora knocking into Killian as she entered the firm.<br/>"What the..." Cora exclaimed.<br/>"Mrs. Mills! Are you alright?!" Ruby asked, concerned.<br/>"It would appear she's fine..." Killian mumbled under his breath, rubbing his lower back.<br/>"Detective," Cora exclaimed, "You're early."<br/>Glancing at his watch, Killian replied, "It's 6:55pm.."<br/>"Yes, I can tell time Detective Jones, thank you." Cora replied, "And I do recall telling you to come by at seven o'clock."<br/>"I see.." he replied, awkwardly. "My apologies then."<br/>"Well, you're here now." Cora continued, moving passed him, "best not waste any time." <br/>"Yes, of course.." he agreed, offering a tight smile to Ruby.<br/>"If there's anything you need, Mrs. Mills, let me know. I'll wait to lock up so you're not alone." Ruby explained.<br/>"That won't be necessary." Cora quipped back, abruptly turning to face her.<br/>"Oh," Ruby replied confused, "Are you sure? It's really no trouble.."<br/>"It's quite alright dear," Cora assured her, "There's no need to stay on my account. I'll be just fine here with Detective Jones."<br/>"Ok then, if you insist. I'll lock up behind me."<br/>"Thank you Ruby."</p><p>*****</p><p>Startled by a knock at the door, Robin turned off the TV and moved to answer it.<br/>"Ah, Detective Swan," Robin exclaimed, "Please, come in." <br/>Emma gave him a tight smile as Robin moved aside from the doorway, slowing her to enter the apartment.<br/>The door led into a small living room. A TV, a couple of sofas, a small wooden coffee table and a leather reclining chair filled the room.  <br/>Moving from behind her, Robin quickly cleared a few half empty take out containers from the coffee table.<br/>"Thank you, Mister...?"<br/>"Robin. Just Robin is fine Detective."<br/>"Ok.."<br/>"Won't you sit down?"<br/>"Thanks." Emma replied, taking a seat on one of the sofas.<br/>"I must admit, I expected you much sooner." Robin explained.<br/>"Heh, yea.." Emma gave a stifled laugh, "I, uh.. I was a bit tied up."</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Robin replied, "So? What can I do for you, Ms. Swan?"<br/>"I came by to ask you a few questions.. about your son, and the day he went missing."<br/>Emma reached into her jacket pocket for her notebook, however, she came up empty handed. Quickly she checked her jacket again thoroughly, but still did not retrieve what she was looking for.<br/>"Is everything alright?" Robin asked, concerned.<br/>"Oh, um.." Emma answered, with her brow knitted together she lied, "I seemed to have forgotten my notebook.."<br/>"Ah, that's not a problem!" Robin exclaimed, "Go on ahead and use your phone to record our conversation, I don't mind." <br/>"Yea, about that," she continued, "I prefer writing things out. It helps me think."<br/>A brief moment of silence passed between them before she continued, "You wouldn't happen to have a notebook or some paper I could use, would you?"<br/>"You know what? I do, actually." Robin replied, "Just a sec, I'll be right back."</p><p>Emma glanced around the room while she waited. It was a small apartment, but it seemed warm, welcoming. In the kitchen, from what she could see from her seat, the sink was full of dishes waiting to be washed, and small bits of trash had piled up around the trash can in the corner of room. No doubt the evidence of someone living alone.<br/>Less than a minute later, Robin reemerged, a thick wire-bound notebook in his hand. He held it up, <br/>"Will this do?" <br/>"Thank you." She replied, taking the book of lined paper from him. <br/>"It's actually Henry's notebook. I'm not much of a writer or note taker myself." He explained.<br/>"I see.." Emma answered. Methodically, she flipped through the pages. She caught glimpses of what appeared to be notes Henry had taken from school, dated a few days prior to him going missing. As thick as the notebook was, it had a few dividers in it, separating each subject. <br/>"Is this Henry's only notebook?" <br/>"That I know of, yes." Robin answered, slightly confused, "It's the only notebook in the apartment."<br/>Emma examined the blank pages too, then bouncing back to Henry's note taking, paying close attention to Henry's handwriting and writing style. Slowly, she took a folded up paper from the pocket of her jeans, and she compared it to the lined pages of the book. The paper from her pocket was nothing like the paper in the book. <br/>She handed the note to Robin.<br/>"Do you know what this is, Robin?"<br/>Taking it from her, he replied "Um, no I don't think I do.. I - "<br/>Robin skimmed the words written before him, "What the hell is this?"<br/>"That," Emma explained, "is a sort of, 'ransom note'. I believe it was staged to seem like it was written by Henry to his mother."<br/>"What?!"<br/>"That was the same reaction Regina gave me." Emma confessed.<br/>"Well, if you don't think it really is from my son, then who do you think actually wrote it..?"<br/>"Well," Emma began, extending her hand to him for the letter, "I'm not quite sure. Honestly, I suspected it was from you, now I'm not so sure."<br/>"ME? Detective, with all due respect, I am the child's father!"<br/>"Please," the Detective explained, "Don't work yourself up over it. Try to understand that in cases like this one, A parent or guardian is always the first to be suspected.."<br/>"Did you suspect Regina then??"<br/>Emma perked her head to the side in thought, "No, I don't suppose I did.."<br/>"Interesting." Robin replied sarcastically.<br/>Emma rolled her eyes, "I did check it out though, to be thorough. Robin, listen, there's something you have to try to understand.."<br/>"..that you and my wife used to sleep together? Yes, I've heard."<br/>Emma looked at him with wide eyes, "Uh.. um.. I mean yeah, sort of..." she paused then continued, "..it was more than just that though, that's what I'm trying to say."<br/>"Alright," Robin replied, "I'm listening."<br/>"We didn't just sleep together.. we were in love, at least I was.. regardless, we were best friends. We practically grew up together. The point is, I know her. Logically, yes, of course I had to follow protocol and follow all the steps in order to officially rule her out as a suspect. But, naturally, I know Regina has nothing to do with this. And I think deep down inside, you know that too."</p><p>Robin began to speak, but paused before allowing anything to escape his lips. "Mmm.." he responded, "Well, I'm glad you're doing what needs to be done. After all, I was assured by Regina, that if anyone was going to find our son, it would be you."<br/>"Oh, really..? Regina said that?"<br/>"Why yes, of course Ms Swan. Do you disagree?"<br/>"Oh, no! God no.." Emma replied. Truthfully, She was shocked that Regina had really spoken about her to Robin, of all people. <br/>"Thank you," She continued, "for holding so much confidence in me and my work."<br/>"Just please, find my boy. Find Henry, Detective. So that we can put this nightmare behind us."<br/>Emma gave him an understanding smile, "You can count on it." <br/>Standing to leave, she added, "Thank you, Robin. I know this isn't easy."<br/>As they both walked toward the door, Robin spoke "Listen. I want to be upfront with you. It's the least I can do.."<br/>"Uh, ok.. I assumed you already were?"<br/>"I'm not talking about the situation with Henry, Emma."<br/>"Oh. Ok, what then? I don't understand.."<br/>Robin gave her a tight smile. Touching her shoulder, he said "You, Emma, you make her happy..."<br/>"Make who happy, Robin?"<br/>"Regina, of course." He continued, "I have known Regina for years, and we've been married a while now. I have never in my life, seen such an expression on her face.. in her eyes, then when she speaks of you, Emma."<br/>Emma stood in the doorway, shocked, not sure what to say.<br/>"I want you to know, I'm going to sign the divorce papers. I plan to talk to Regina about it the next time I speak with her." </p><p> </p><p>"Robin... Listen, I -"<br/>"Please," he cut her off, "I love that woman far too much to be the one holding her back from her true happiness. Whatever you do Emma, don't give up on Regina. She needs you."<br/>Robin patted her shoulder with tears in his eyes.<br/>"Have a nice evening, Detective." He said with a forced smile, before closing the apartment door.</p><p>*****</p><p>Regina jumped at the sound of her cell indicating she had a text. </p><p> </p><p>"Regina, we need to talk, like now."<br/>The message was from Emma.<br/>"Oh! I was just about to step out.. Is everything alright? What's going on Emma??"<br/>"I'm on my way over. See you in a few."</p><p>Well that was weird.. </p><p>Taking her keys from her pocket, Regina headed back to her front door to let herself in.</p><p>*****</p><p>"So tell me, detective; what brings you by my offices?" Cora asked Killian as she gracefully took a seat behind her desk, a smug look on her face.<br/>The room resembled an enormous library. The walls, lined beautifully with shelves displaying books of all sizes and contexts. The floor was made of hard wood; mahogany, was Killian’s best guess. And a grand window, which drew from the floor to the ceiling, brought the last bits of sunlight into the room before sunset.</p><p>Killian cleared his throat and addressed the woman sitting at the desk in front of the window, “Well, as you know, the quest continues to find your grandson -"<br/>"Well, it better be!" Cora cut him off, "Which furthers my question, Detective Jones; why are you here and not out  there finding my Henry?!"<br/>Killian chuckled softly, "Alright. I see what's happening here, Mrs Mills."<br/>"Oh? You do, do you?" She questioned.<br/>"Quite right," he explained, "Trying to throw me off the trail are we?"<br/>"I have no idea what you're talking about detective."<br/>"No? Then explain to me something; why would Regina's son go missing, then write a letter to her, asking her to get back together with his father? Why would he tell his mother that he would only return when they get back together?!"<br/>"Sounds like you're a bit confused Mr Jones. I believe you should be asking Robin these questions, not me."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I don't think so." He replied, "In fact, I've reason to believe you’re the one pulling the strings here. It's quite obvious there's no one that wants Regina and Robin to work things out as much as you."<br/>Cora pursed her lips at his accusations.<br/>"Go on then, tell me I'm wrong.” He continued, “Tell me I'm crazy to think someone would actually kidnap their own grandson just to keep control of their daughter's life."<br/>Getting up from her seat, Cora moved from behind the desk. Offering a twisted smile, she spoke "You are indeed wrong, Detective. Very very wrong. Frankly, I've never been so offended in my entire life."<br/>"Ok," Killian chuckled, "I've offended you? You can't be serious!"<br/>"Oh, indeed." She replied, facing him now.<br/>Just as Killian was about to speak, he felt a quick, sharp pain strike him on the back of his head, Killian's vision blurred, then quickly went black as his body slumped down to the floor.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>